Fresh start
by sanja1901
Summary: Bella decides to move away from Forks. During her road trip she stumbles upon Mystic Falls and decides to stay there. What will a new place bring her? Is there hope for a new life with the supernatural surrounding her all over again? Set a few months after Edwards departure. My story won't follow any storylines but will contain similarities. Give it a chance!:*
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Pain. That's the emotion I've been feeling for the last 7 months. Ever since _he_ left. Ever since I lost _him_. Because I wasn't enough. And I never will be.

Now I lost another person in my life.. Well not life- in my existence. Cause that is what I've been doing, just existing, not living.

Charlie's body was found in the woods yesterday. They said it was an animal attack but I knew better as soon as I saw his body.

At first the police wouldn't let me see him, but I managed to convince them. Jake and Billy tagged along which I'm grateful for.

Charlie's body was pale, bloody and ravished. It caused me to faint.

When I woke up I was at home with Jake on my side.

„Hey.." I say when I open my eyes.

„Hi, feeling better?" He asks, concern written all over his face.

„Nope." I answer, popping the p. „What did you expect?"

„Nothing really, I'm just worried about you, Bells.." Jake says softly.

„I know Jake, but let's just get everything over with as soon as possible.. That'll make me feel better."

**XXX**

We manage to have the funeral today, 3 days after Charlie's death. The police station helped a lot since Renee couldn't be here until today.

It's 3pm now and I'm sitting with Jake on a bench looking at people gathering for the ceremony. I'm wearing a black dress with a cardigan and flats. It's a wonder the weather is this nice and I'm thankful for it. Charlie would like it.

„He would be fishing with Harry now.." I tell Jake, breaking the silence.

„Yeah, there's no force strong enough to keep them inside on a day like this." He answers. „By the way, have you called Renee?" He asks.

„No, she texted me earlier, she should be here in a couple of minutes.."

„Oh, there she is!" He exclaims.

I follow his line of sight and see Renee running towards me. I get up and met her halfway. She hugs the life of me and that is enough for me to break down in tears.

„Oh, honey!" She says and hugs me tighter while kissing my temple.

„Just let it out, sweetie, mommy is here.." So I do what she says and cry and cry and before I know it the funeral is over and I am in my house with Renee, Jake and Billy.

They are sitting in the living room while I prepare some pasta for dinner in the kitchen.

„It's ready!" I yell and they pile up around our kitchen table and start eating.

When we all finish our meals I decide it is time for me to start talking about something I decided to do.

„Okay, I need you to listen to me with an open mind.. I have been thinking about this for a few weeks now and even Charlie agreed it would be for the best." I start.

They all look at me expectantly but don't say anything so I take that as a cue continue talking.

„I decided to move away from Forks." I state.

More silence.

I see Jake shaking on the chair and a few minutes later he bolts through the door. Billy looks at me apologetically but the first to speak is Renee.

„I think that would be good for you, sweetie. There is too much pain here. We understand." She tells me.

„Jacob will understand, too. You just have to give him some time to get used to the idea." Billy adds.

„Yeah, I know. I don't want to hurt him, but I have to do this." I said. „Just tell him to come by tomorrow, please."

„Where are you going? And when? You know the offer to live with Phil and me still stands, right?" Renee says.

„I know, mom. But I have to start on my own now. I'm leaving in a few days, when I finish packing. I'll travel for a while and decide where I'll stay on the road." I explain to her my 'plan'.

Yup, that's it. When I first started thinking about moving away I wanted to go somewhere the Cullens would be.. But then I decided not to look for them, not to look for _him_. I don't need them. This is my fresh start. I'll have a normal life somewhere new, away from all the pain. I know I will never be the same, but I need to try. And by not planning anything not even Alice would know where I am. Not that she would look for me or anything, but just in case.

„Okay, well I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning, good night!" I say and start retreating to my room.

„Night!" Renee and Billy say in unison.

**A/N**

**I don't own Twilight or Vampire diaries.**

**I will update as soon as I write the chapters so I guess it won't be regular:)**

**The outfits will be posted on my profile.**

******Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**Review!:***

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next few days are hectic. Jake came by on Monday and begged me to stay in Forks.. But as much as I didn't want to hurt him I couldn't deny myself a chance for a life away from the mess surrounding me in this town.

Later that day I went to the bank to transfer Charlie's savings to my account. His lawyer informed me of the amount and it was surprisingly high- over a hundred thousand dollars. My grams left Charlie some money and the rest he saved for my future.

I couldn't believe all of that. I never thought about how thoughtful my dad was until he died.

I knew he took care of me while I was wallowing over the Cullens. And I felt awful when I realised how much time I lost with my father because of someone who didn't deserve any of the tears I spilled over them.

On Tuesday I started packing my stuff. When I stumbled upon clothes I got from Alice I decided to throw them all away.

On Wednesday I went shopping in Seattle. I bought enough clothes to last me a week and figured I'll buy the rest on the road if I need to.

Thursday I spent selling my truck and buying a bike. Jake and I weren't in best relations right now so I went alone.

And I found a real beauty: Ducati Monster 696.

I figured it would be both easier and cheaper to own a bike than a car since I didn't carry much stuff with me.

On Friday I was on the res with the pack. They made a bonfire for me. It was their way of saying goodbye. I also spent the night there.

The thing I was grateful for was that they didn't try to talk me out of moving. Even Jake realised how much I needed it and was supportive.

On Saturday we all said our goodbyes and I went home to change into some dark leather skinny jeans, a tank top, boots and a leather jacket.

It wasn't really my style but leather protected me from the wind better than normal clothes so I decided to try it out. I guess I will need to compromise a lot if I really want to turn my life upside down and it was best to start with small, mundane things like clothes.

And if I can say so myself- I looked quite badass.

**XXX**

For the next three weeks my life consisted of driving through multiple states during the days and staying in random motels during the nights.

It wasn't much of a life but I felt more alive than I have in months.

Today I woke up in the middle of the afternoon in a motel somewhere in Virginia.

I liked it here, it was sunny but not overly hot. Definitely better than the dreadful Forks weather!

I decided to explore a little bit and maybe stay here for a while. I've been growing more and more tired of the constant travelling.

In the evening I ended up on a bridge at the entrance of a little town called Mystic Falls.

I set my bike on the side of the road and start walking beside a river into the woods.

This is the first time since the Edward incident and the meadow searching fail/Laurent's attempt to kill me that I set foot into the woods alone.

I was walking for a while when I saw a silhouette sitting on a fallen tree.

My instincts were telling me to turn around and walk away but I wanted to see who would be so stupid to do such a thing on a foggy evening.

„You trying to get yourself killed? There is probably a bunch of animals lurking around.." I ask the shadow when I got into a hearing distance.

The figure on the tree just chuckles.

„It's not animals I'm worried about." He answers.

When I get closer I realise it is a young man dressed in black from head to toe. He wasn't moving so I decide to something reckless.

I sit next to him.

And surprisingly there is no imaginary Edward telling me to turn around because I'm doing something stupid. Thank God for that!

„Need company?" I say while turning on my side to face him.

I notice he is breathtakingly beautiful, that much I can tell in the lightning provided by the moon.

„Well, since you're already here.." He shrugs.

„Bad day?" I ask.

„More like a bad century." He says and finally turns around to face me.

And I am instantly faced with the most piercing pair of blue eyes boring into my soul. His eyes are in perfect contrast with his pitch black hair and thick lashes surrounding them.

„Don't you think it's stupid?" I ask him.

„What is?" He asks back.

„Sitting alone in the woods in the middle of the night, obviously?"

„Yet you are doing the same." He raises his brow at me.

„I'm not alone." I say.

„Neither am I."

„Not now you're not." I roll my eyes.

He rolls his eyes in response to our small banter.

„Another smartass. Just my luck." He mutters.

„Wanna talk about it?"

„About what?" He feigns ignorance.

„You know, whatever it is that has you hiding from the world." I say.

„Nothing to talk about, I'm meditating." He answers dismissively.

„Hmpf, suit yourself. Bye stranger!" I say, get up and walk towards my bike. Then I hop on and drive into town to spend another night in a smelly motel.

I really have to find a place to stay soon..

**A/N**

**Here's another chapter! :)**

**Hope you like their first encounter! :)**

**There isn't much going on but I'll soon introduce more characters in the story, don't worry!**

**THE OUTFITS ARE POSTED ON MY PROFILE!:)**

******Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Mystic Falls seems like a nice town. So far I haven't found anything I didn't like.

People were pleasant and I even found a small house on sale in the southern part of the town.

I called the owner, Mrs. Brown, and she led me on a tour.

The house is relatively small but cosy; it has 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, an attic, a basement and a garage that could easily hold two cars.

„I like it." I announce to her.

„I'm glad you do, honey. I've been meaning to sell it for months, ever since I moved away, but there aren't many people interested here.." She says.

„Well.. I'm buying it. I like it too much to miss out on an opportunity like this." I decide.

„Great! We can work out the details now if you want, I brought the contract and you can move in whenever you want, no one has lived in it for a few months." She informs me.

„I only have two bags and a bike back at the motel so I can be here whenever you're ready." I tell her.

„You can do it now if you want to. I don't want such a nice girl sleeping in a place like that awful motel down the road. Let's go inside so you can sign and make yourself at home!"

„Yeah, that sounds perfect! Thank you so much!" I exclaim and actually hug her. I guess I missed human contact more than I realised.

She chuckles and hugs me back.

We go inside, work out the details and sign all the necessary paperwork.

„I should get going. Here's the key. You can call me whenever you want if there is something wrong or if you have any questions."

„Sure!" I say and we both go on our separate ways.

**XXX**

By the time I returned to the house it was already late afternoon. Since the house was empty I decide to just leave my two bags in the bedroom and head to the local diner Mrs. Brown told me about to get something to eat.

It was within walking distance so I left my bike at home.

The diner is surprisingly packed for a small place like this. I guess it is a common hangout for the locals.

I find a seat at the bar and wait for the waiter.

„Hi, what can I get you?" Asks a tall blonde guy named Matt- according to his name tag.

„Burger, fries and a coke, please." I answer.

„You're the new girl, the one who moved into Mrs. Brown's house, right?"

„Wow, word travels fast, huh?" I say. „And it's Bella, FYI." I smile and stretch out my hand for him to shake.

„Matt, nice to meet you!" He smiles back.

„Likewise."

„Okay, well, I'm gonna go grab your order and be back in a few." He says and leaves through the door beside the bar.

I glance around the diner and see two guys arguing in the back. I can't hear what they're saying but it sure seems pretty heated since a girl my age with long brown hair and a sundress comes by and drags one of them away.

The other one turns around and starts walking towards the bar.

That is when I realise it is _the Stranger_ from the other night so I turn around and hope he wouldn't notice me. I was still a little embarrassed by my behaviour in the woods. I shouldn't have bothered him while he was obviously in a foul mood.

Matt comes out of the kitchen and brings me my food.

„Here, enjoy!" He says.

„Thanks!"

I feel Stranger's eyes boring into me but I decide to ignore it and just keep eating. After all, he is the one who didn't want to talk the other night, _he_dismissed _me_.

Meanwhile the other guy and the brunette return.

I guess she noticed that the Stranger was staring at me so she decides to approach me.

„Hey, Bella, right? I'm Elena and these are my boyfriend Stefan-" She points to the guy she was with- „and his older brother Damon." The Stranger.

Stefan reaches for my hand to shake.

„Bella." I say.

The first thing I notice is that his hand is colder than usual, and of course he is just as beautiful as his brother.

Great gene pool, I guess.

Damon, on the other hand, hasn't moved from his seat across the bar so I don't approach him either.

I get a strange feeling in my gut. When I glance between the two of them again I realise why.

They remind me of the Cullens even though they aren't anything like them exactly.

It is just the vibe around them and their physical appearance. They are both tall and muscular and have killer jaws but the thing that captivates me the most is their skin. They are paler than me which is saying something and have flushed cheeks which was a weird combination.

When you would look at the details like hair and eye colour they are different but the vibe around them- definitely the Cullen vibe.

Or I am just overthinking things, as usual.

„Where are you from, Bella?" Asks Stefan.

„I just moved from Forks, Washington a few days ago." I answer.

„You bought the house downtown, right? I live a few houses down the road so we're gonna be neighbours!" Elena announces excitedly.

„Yup, that's the one." I say with a lot less enthusiasm cause I notice Damon staring intently at my arm. And that is when I realise I have a no-sleeve blouse on. And he is actually staring at my scar.

_The _scar.

Fuck!

„Anyway, I gotta run. I forgot to do something at home. I'll see you around, bye!" I say and stat retreating towards the door leaving half of my dinner untouched. I don't want Damon to suddenly decide to speak up and turn their attention to my scar. That is a story I have to keep to myself.

„Bye Bella! I'll come by tomorrow and see if you need some help around the house, okay?" Elena yells after me.

„Yeah, that's fine, seeya!" I answer without really considering her question.

When I practically run out of the diner I am finally able to release the breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

I start walking back to my house when I feel like someone is watching me.

I turn around but there is nothing to be seen. The street is empty so I just speed up and continue my path.

Until I feel it again. And this time even the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

It was seriously starting to creep me out.

I look around me again and the only thing I see is a black crow staring at me from the middle of the street.

I seriously need to get my shit together. I'm freaking out about every little thing and acting like a child. The dangers of my supernatural past needed to stay where they belonged, in the past.

Mystic Falls is a nice town with nice people. Anyone with eyes should be able to see that.

By the time I get back to my house my heart is beating like a hummingbird's wings due to all the stress and my quick pace.

I immediately lock the door behind me and go straight to my room to change into some cotton shorts and a shirt to sleep in and hop under the covers.

But the sleep doesn't come.

I still can't shake that feeling of being watched away.

And everytime I go to check the window I see that damn bird standing on a branch of the tree that grows by my window and following my every move like a hawk. Or a crow, in this case.

„Get a grip, Bella!" I mutter to myself. „It is just a stupid, annoying bird!"

And the moment the words are out of my mouth the crow flies by my window and starts poking his peak into the glass.

I guess he didn't like what I said.

What? _He_? Bella? _It_ is a bird. _It_has a brain in the size of a pea. _It_ couldn't care less about what you just said about _it._

„Go away, shoo!" I yell in an attempt to chase it away but the damn bird wouldn't relent so I decide to switch bedrooms.

I go into the smaller one and lay in bed for some time until I am finally able to fall asleep.

**A/N**

**I changed up CH 2 a little bit so check it out:)**

**Krystalwinds1990-** The quotation marks are like that because I'm from Croatia and that is how we write it here:) My keyboard automatically sets them like this, sorry:)

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel- **Bella didn't catch it, she doesn't know anything about his nature, yet:) And like I said, my story doesn't follow any storylines so it doesn't really matter why D was in the woods:)

**I decided to upload a chapter once a week, probably on weekends, and I will try to be as regular as possible, but no promises!:D**

******Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**Thank you for your support guys!:***


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

This morning was dreadful.

First- I woke up sweaty and screaming like crazy.

_The_nightmare was back and it hit me full force.

I was having fewer problems with it lately. I guess being on the road kept my brain occupied and my body exhausted enough for me to sleep dreamless through most nights. I always had to think ahead if I wanted to have a full stomach and a roof to sleep under.

It was a nice distraction. While it lasted.

I guess I shouldn't really be surprised it came back. Not with Damon and Stefan reminding me of the Cullens and the terrible feeling of being followed.

Second- someone is currently banging on my front door and it is giving me a headache.

I go downstairs and open the door. I am faced with a cheerful Elena bouncing on my doorstep but her face falls when she sees me.

„Come in." I mumble.

„You okay? No offence, Bella, but you look kinda.._Horrible_." She states apologetically.

„I feel horrible." I groan back.

And I do. There is nothing more mentally exhausting for me than reliving Edward's departure. Even if it is only in a dream.

And my mental state is currently reflecting on my physical state. My hair is wild and full of tangles, I have bags under my eyes and I am extremely pale.

„Are you sick? Do you want me to come back another day?" She asks.

„No, no, no. Please don't leave me! I'll just take a quick shower and I'll be as good as new." I tell her.

I can't be alone right now. I would just torment my mind with the memories of _him_ and that wouldn't do me any good.

„Okay, you go and I'll make myself comfortable." She ushers me.

I take my time in the shower even though I know Elena is waiting for me downstairs. But I can't help it. As soon as the warm water hit my skin, my body went limp and all I could do was sit under the stream and let the water wash the stress away and relax my muscles.

When I finally manage to get out I quickly dry my hair off and put on a pair of leggings, a wide shirt and some flats.

I can't bring myself to put on skinny jeans.

No way. Today I'm going casual.

„Hey, I'm sorry you waited. I really needed to relax if you expect me to function properly. I slept horrible." I apologize when I get back downstairs.

„No problem. How come you slept like that?" She asks.

„Ugh, just some memories coming back to haunt my subconscious." I answer bitterly.

„Memories from Forks?"

„Yeah, you could say that.." I mumble in response.

„Do those memories have something to do with why you moved so far away alone? I mean, you couldn't be older than me, and here you are, living alone in a new town." She tries to guess.

„My dad died a few weeks ago. And after all the other things that happened in Forks before that I decided it was best for me to leave it all behind." I tell her.

„Oh, I'm so sorry. What about you mother?" She asks cautiously.

„She lives in Florida with her husband. He is a baseball player so they travel a lot. It is easier for me to just live on my own."

„No friends? Boyfriends?"

„I have a few friends back in Forks. They are great but it was just too hard for me to stay there and look at my old life mocking me. It could never be the same again." I try to explain my reasons without revealing too much.

I don't know why but it was easy for me to open up to Elena. I feel like she would understand.

„I can see how that would be hard. I lost both of my parents in the same night, my aunt Jenna and my brother Jeremy are the only family I have left. If I don't count the Salvatores." She shares with me.

„The Salvatores?" I ask confused.

„Yeah, Stefan and Damon. Their last name is Salvatore, sorry, I forgot you just came here."

„No biggie. But your story is so sad." I tell her.

„Yeah, but I'm coping. I miss them horribly but it gets better with time, Bella." She says pointedly.

_Time._ That is what _he_ said.

_"__Time heals all wounds for your kind. "_ Those were his words before he left me behind.

But the sad truth is- it doesn't.

I guess I spaced out longer than I realised because Elena started talking again.

„But anyways, enough with the hard stuff. We have a lot of work to do today!" She announces.

„Work?" I ask sceptically.

„Well duh. We're going shopping!"

„For what?"

„Stuff!"

„Define stuff."

„Things. For your house." She says exasperated.

„I have things. In my house."

„Seriously?! This stuff has been here even before Mrs. Brown moved in 4 years ago! You need decorations and new paint! And frames to put photos in! I have been here for 30 minutes and haven't seen anything personal." She states horrified.

„I don't have any photos. Or personal stuff. I left it all behind me." I inform her.

„Well that just means we're gonna to have to take some photos tonight!" She informs me back.

„Tonight?" I ask, confused.

„Yes. You are coming to my house for dinner with Stefan and Damon. Jer and Jenna are out of town so we have the house all to ourselves." She shrugs.

„Okay, sure.." I agree.

„But until then- we have a mall to dig through!"

She says and basically drags me out of the house.

**XXX**

A few hours later we are standing in front of the mall with a bunch of bags filled with various clothes, decorations and buckets of paint.

The plan is to 'personify' my house. Her words, not mine.

We pile the bags in her car and head to my house.

„Feeling better by now?" She asks, smiling from the driver's seat.

„Actually, yes. A lot better." I say and we get out of the car and into my house.

„Great! Let's get to work than, shall we?"

„Lead the way!"

And so we start.

First we move all the furniture to the middle of the rooms and then we start painting the walls.

Shopping with Elena was easy. And surprisingly enjoyable.

Nothing like the endless tortures I experienced with Alice.

Elena is an easy person to be around. She's really warming up to me.

She gave her opinions on things I picked out and suggested some stuff I didn't notice.

Not once did she force me to buy or let alone try something I didn't like. Not once did I feel the pressure I felt each and every time I was shopping with Alice.

It felt _normal._

And it felt damn good.

The clothes we picked out fitted our respective styles and the paint and decorations were nothing extravagant but let on a homey, warm vibe.

When we finished painting and arranging the furniture and decorations we stand in the middle of the house and admire our work.

„Oh. My. God. It looks amazing!" I state.

„Yeah, we make a hell of a team." She smiles warmly.

And I have to agree. The place looks so good. It is almost unrecognisable.

„So, dinner in 2 hours. Don't be late!" She mock-orders.

„I'll call you before I leave so you can come out front. I don't know which house is yours." I tell her.

„Sure, seeya then!"

„Bye!"

And with that she is gone.

I open all the windows so that the smell of the paint would come out and the walls would dry faster. We painted my room first so it would have enough time to dry in order for me to be able to sleep in it tonight.

It was appropriate- tonight would be the first night sleeping in my new room since I didn't sleep in in it yesterday. _My_ new room-not someone else's old one.

At 8 pm I start getting ready. I have an hour so I lay my clothes on the sink and run a bubble bath.

**XXX**

45 minutes later I am drying and curling my hair.

The clothes I picked out were nice. Nothing fancy but I didn't want to look like a drag. I put on some dark jeans, a red tank top and flats.

On the way out I ring Elena's phone so she'd know I'm on my way.

When I get to her house I stop in my tracks.

Damon is standing on her and he's intently staring at me.

„Hello, Isabella." He says when I unfreeze and step onto the porch.

„Hello, Damon." I say back in the same tone and get into the house passing beneath his arm since he is holding the door open for me. I mumble a thanks and get inside.

Elena's house is beautiful. Warm colours, colour-coordinated furniture.. It feels like a home, it feels lived in.

„We're in the kitchen!" Elena yells from somewhere inside the house.

I follow the sound of her voice and find her stirring something on the stove while Stefan is cutting up vegetables on the kitchen isle.

„Hey, Bella. Good day?" Stefan asks.

„Yeah, I had a lot of fun. My muscles are a bit sore but it was worth it." I say while taking a seat next to him on the isle.

„No wonder, Elena can sometimes spend an entire day in that mall. She gets carried away." He jokes.

„I've seen worse." I chuckle.

„Really? Somehow I find that hard to believe!"

„Really. A few hours with Elena are nothing compared to 3 day shopping sprees I had to endure. Trust me, it doesn't get worse than that!"

„See Stefan? You can consider yourself lucky!" Elena joins the conversation.

„That sounds like something coming straight from a horror movie." Stefan states.

„You bet. Anyway, what are you making? It smells delicious!" I change the subject.

„Oh, it's just some lasagne. These two have Italian roots so whenever we get together like this, they get to choose a dish." Elena answers.

„That sounds like fun. How often do you do this?" I ask

„Not that often really, maybe once a month or so. It became a tradition- if we can squeeze it in our schedules we do this. It kinda serves like an escape from the stress and other stuff." She explains.

„Cool. Ugh, I can't wait to try some of that. I haven't had a home cooked meal in weeks!" I groan.

„Really? How come?" Stefan asks.

„I was on the road for three weeks. Slept in hotels, eating fast food. This is the first time I stayed somewhere longer then one day.." I tell him.

„Alone?" He raises his brows.

„Yeah, alone."

„How come?"

„I needed an escape. Leaving Forks was the only solution that made sense. I wanted a fresh start and I found it here."

„I'm glad you stayed." Elena says.

„Me too."

„Me three!" Stefan jokes and lifts the atmosphere from the hard stuff.

The conversation throughout the dinner flows easily even though Damon only said a few words.

When we finish eating we move to the living room and sit down. Elena and Stefan are on the loveseat so I have to sit next to Damon on the small couch.

„That was delicious!" I say to Stefan and Elena.

„Thanks!" Elena answers.

„I'm gonna go grab us some drinks." Says Stefan.

„I'll go with you, to help you carry the glasses." Elena tells him and follows him into the kitchen.

And that leaves me alone with Damon.

„So, Isabella.." Damon says.

„Yeah?" I ask.

„You left any boyfriends in Forks?" He asks.

„Not that it's any of your business but no, I didn't." I answer him.

„You sure?"

„Yep." I say, popping the p.

„Hey, what about that scar? It looks.._unusual._"

I knew he'd ask sooner or later. I just expected it to be more subtle.

„What scar?" I decide to play dumb.

„You know very well what scar, Isabella." He says while getting closer to me on the small couch.

„Umm.. I have a bunch of them. See this one"- I point to my forehead-„I slipped on a patch of ice and bumped my forehead into my truck. Got stitches, concussion and spent a week in the hospital. The one on my chin"- I say while tilting my head so he could see-„happened on a fishing trip with my dad. I fell of the boat, hit my head and almost drowned. These are all cooking accidents"-I show him my palms and tips of my fingers-„and this one I got when I was pushed onto a table and broke a bunch of plates."- I point to the one I got on my disaster of a birthday party.

He looks amused but I know he won't relent. He wants to know the story behind the only scar I can never tell him about.

„Well, aren't you a klutz!" He says, laughing.

„I am. I think someone dropped me on my head as a baby and the fall messed with my balance system." I half-joke, he chuckles.

„What about the one on your wrist?"

„Oh, this fellar?" I pretend I forgot about it. I know it doesn't work, but..

He just nods.

„I was bitten.. By an animal.. About a year ago." I manage to say, but even I can hear the nerves behind my words.

„What kind of an animal?" He leans even closer to me on the small couch and I can see his pupils dilating.

„Umm.. A dog." I blurt out nervously.

„A dog?!" He laughs. „That doesn't resemble a dog's bite!"

„It was a large dog." I defend.

„Tell me what happened, Isabella." He gets serious again, looks me straight in the eyes and once again his pupils dilate. That is _strange._

„I told you. I was bitten." I say again. And this part is true.

„By a dog." He repeats, obviously not buying it.

„Yes." My voice falters a little bit like it always does when I tell a lie.

„You sure about that? You can tell me, Isabella." Again with the pupils.

„Yes, I'm sure Damon!" I spat back.

I am getting annoyed by his persistence. He hasn't spoken more than a few words the entire evening and now he is practically harassing me.

But I'm not backing down.

Thankfully, Stefan and Elena finally emerge from the kitchen carrying two trays of drinks and snacks.

„Finally! This guy"-I point to Damon who was still sitting very close to me-„can't take a hint!"

„I know right? I've been through that, he'll leave you alone soon, don't worry. Won't you Damon?" Elena gives him a pointed look.

„We'll see. Isabella here is quite a mystery." He just smirks.

„And you are quite a pain in the ass." I retort.

„Smartass." Damon mutters while Elena and Stefan laugh.

„I've heard that before." I tell him.

„I bet you did." He says back.

We all sit in the living room talking for a while when Elena starts yawning.

„Oh, I should go, it's getting pretty late." I tell them.

And it was, I didn't even realise it. I look through the window but can't see anything but darkness.

„Oh my god! Where did the time go, it is past 2 am!" Elena exclaims.

„Already?! Good thing I have nothing to do in the morning.." I say.

„I have school. But I'll call you and we can meet at the Grill sometime." She tells me.

„Sure!" I get up and walk to the door. The three of them follow.

„I'll make sure Isabella gets home safely and then come back here." Damon says.

„I'm a big girl and my house is 3 minutes away." I inform him.

„You're a big klutz and it's dark outside. We wouldn't want any dogs attacking you, now would we?" He raises his brow.

„Ugh, fine." I groan.

Stefan and Elena just stand there watching our banter with amusement.

„Bye, Bella!" Elena says and turns to go back into the living room.

„Bye, guys. And Elena"-she turns back around-„thanks. For today. For everything." I say softly.

„You are welcome, that's what friends are for, right?" She smiles.

I smile back, nod and get out with Damon trailing behind me.

„I'm not a child, you know." I tell him again.

„Just walk with me for 3 minutes. Is that so hard?" He asks.

„Yes."

„Why?"

„I told you, you're a pain."

„How can you tell? You don't even know me."

I roll my eyes.

„I know enough."

„What if you don't?"

„What if I do?"

„Well, you're not so great yourself." He tells me.

„Yet you can't seem to stay away, can you?" I ask him.

This makes him quiet for a little while.

„I can admit I prefer your smartass company over the lovey-dovey couple's." He defends.

„Nope. You like my smartass company." I chuckle.

„I tolerate your company."

„Liar."

„Smartass." He smiles back.

By now we have already reached my house.

I don't really feel comfortable inviting him inside so I decide to just greet him and get in.

„Good night, Damon." I tell him.

He comes to stand right behind me.

„No goodnights kiss?" He asks and pouts.

I snort. „You wish."

„No, _you_ wish." He says while looking into my eyes. His pupils are doing that thing again.

I'm officially getting creeped out.

„No, I don't. Night!" I spat.

And with that I get inside and close the door in his confused face.

When I look through the window he is already gone.

I realise just how tired I am now that there is no Damon-induced adrenaline surging through my veins so I just strip into my underwear and slip under the covers.

I look through the window and see that damn crow standing on the branch and poking its peak into the glass again.

With the last bits of my strength I flip it off and say: „Don't you dare make another sound or I'll fucking shoot you!"

**A/N**

**Here you go! Hope you like it:)**

**I have outlined the next few chapters so the updates should be pretty regular, every weekend one chapter, like I said.**

**Reviews=Love :***

**The outfits are, like always, posted on my profile.**

******Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**Thank you for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The rest of the week goes pretty uneventful.

I would go shopping for things I needed in my house or just strolled around town during the day while Elena and Stefan were at school and then we would spend most evenings hanging out at Elena's house or at the Grill.

On Tuesday they introduced me to the rest of the group; Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Elena's little brother Jeremy.

I learned Tyler and Matt were best friends and they would spend most of the time playing pool with Jeremy.

They were all nice to me but I was able to detect some kind of hostility from the girls.

Over the few times we've hung out I noticed Bonnie avoiding me just as much as she did Damon and Stefan which I found strange since I barely spoke a few words to her.

Damon and Bonnie were open about their hatred towards each other while Stefan tried to act as a buffer most of the time.

Caroline, on the other hand, was a real bitch to me ever since Tyler caught me by my hips when I tripped the first night.

But I can handle her. After all, I was faced with Rosalie's bitchface almost every day for over a year and Caroline had nothing on her. So everything Caroline threw at me, I easily dodged back which earned me supportive glances from Stefan and Elena and smirks from Damon when he decided to show up, which wasn't that often. I guess they disliked her behaviour just as much as I did.

So yeah, to say I didn't feel comfortable around them would be an understatement.

But luckily, today they wouldn't be hanging out with us because everyone is super busy.

Tonight there is a party held at the Grill.

Elena told me they held one party like this a year as a graduation gift to the seniors. They still had a couple of weeks to go till the actual graduation so this party serves as an excuse for them to let loose and relax a little.

And I'm expected to dress up. Elena wants me to wear a dress. And heels.

Yeah, not such a good idea for me.

But, unfortunately, I am not allowed to skip it.

When I asked her how come I was even allowed to come when I wasn't a student at her school she said it was only necessary for me to be 18+ and that there was always a bunch of people out of town coming. That left me without an excuse.

Elena expected me fully dressed at her house around 7 so she could help me with my makeup and vice versa.

I looked forward to it. Judging by all the other times we've hung out I knew I would have fun.

And I did.

We joked around and took some photos like we did last week at dinner and even a few times throughout this week- she really took it to her heart to create memories for me and I liked it.

She didn't force me to cake a bunch of products on my face, which I am super grateful for, and in the end I looked pretty much like myself, just a little better.

My naturally long lashes are now coated in mascara and, along with some dark eyeshadow, make my eyes look even bigger. We decided against foundation and of course blush since Mother Nature took care of that for me and settled for some tinted lip balm that made my lips look fuller.

I liked it and so did Elena.

After we took care of our makeup we moved to our hair.

Elena straightened her's while I left mine in my natural long curls.

Around 8 we were fully ready and headed towards the Grill.

**XXX**

By the time we get there, Mystic Grill is packed and the party is in full swing.

I can see why Elena was so excited.

Everyone is in a good mood, laughing, drinking and enjoying themselves.

Elena greets a bunch of people and introduces me to them even though I forget their names almost instantly.

A little later we find Damon and Stefan ordering drinks at the bar.

Stefan and Elena immediately fall into their little love bubble which leaves me alone with Damon- as usual.

„Aren't you a little old for this shit?" I tease.

„Aren't you.." He stops mid-sentence and takes his time shamelessly ogling me.

I managed to convince Elena to let me wear a skirt instead of a dress and we settled on a tight white tank top, a flowy black skirt and strappy heels we bought last week.

I was a little insecure about wearing that but the look on Damon's face gives me a necessary ego boost.

„Aren't I what?" I raise my brow so he'd know I noticed him checking me out.

„Dazzling this evening." He states and gives me a cocky smirk.

Dazzling?! Seriously?! Of all the other words there are he uses that one? The same one I used to describe Ed.._him._

Ugh, my lifted mood from before is back on the shitty level.

„What's with the face all of a sudden?" He asks me.

„Nothing.." I mumble and sit on the bar stool next to him.

„Is dazzling not good enough for you? You want me to use gorgeous, beautiful or.._ravishing_?" He smirks.

„No." I roll my eyes at him. „Anyways, you're not so bad yourself." I say to remove the spotlight from me. And because it is true.

„I know."

Another roll of my eyes.

„So.. What have you been up to the past week? Haven't seen you around much.." I ask.

„Why? You missed me?" He asks back.

„Nope, just wondering what was so important that you left me with the bitchgang." I give him a mock-glare.

„I didn't. You had the lovebirds with you."

„Yeah, just like I have them now. You know just as well as I do that they're of no use whatsoever when they are within a mile of each other." I accuse.

„My bad." He laughs.

„So, you gonna answer me or what?"

„I was busy."

„Doing what?"

„Research."

„Research? About what?" I ask, confused, that wasn't the answer on my list of expectations.

„About stuff." He shrugs.

„What kind of stuff?" I press.

„You, Isabella, are too nosy for your own good." He informs me.

„I know." I shrug, he's not he first person to tell me that. „But I can't help myself, I like knowing stuff.."

„Even stuff that could get you hurt?"

I laugh. „Trust me, whatever it is you're doing research on can't harm me more that the knowledge I already possess."

„Oh really?" He raises his brows.

„Yes, really." I state. „Now spill, what was it on?"

„What was what on?" He stalls.

I groan in response. „Don't be a pain, Damon. Just tell me!" I half-yell.

„Okay, okay. Calm down, dollface." He laughs. „It was on strange animal attacks in the area."

„Oh.." I didn't expect that. I mean, could it be? Vampires? Here? In such a sunny state? Surely not..

„You possess any knowledge about that kind of stuff?" He asks.

„No.. Umm, my dad was killed in one of those, but there really isn't much to tell. There was no evidence pointing in the direction of the animal.. I don't know.." I mumble.

Of course there wasn't any evidence, just like there weren't any animals. The son of a bitch of a vampire who did that was long gone before Charlie's body was even found.

„Yeah, there usually isn't much to go on." He says but it sounds like he knows more.

I wanted to ask what he knew but I wouldn't be able to press for details without revealing information on my side. The info I wasn't even supposed to have.

So I just shrug and decide to change the subject since this isn't going in the direction I preferred.

„What are you drinking?" I ask and point to his glass.

„Bourbon. Want some?" He smirks at me.

„Uh.. I shouldn't."

„Why not?"

„Cop's daughter and all.. I never had more than a few sips of beer in my life." I explain.

„Well than we're changing that tonight." He states, calls the bartender and orders a glass of bourbon for me.

„Try it. It'll taste horrible at first but it gets better." He instructs and pushes the glass towards me.

„You sure?" I ask worriedly.

„Yes. Drink up." He orders me.

„Ugh, wish me luck!" I say and smell the browny fluid. It smells horrible so I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

I take one tentative sip and spit almost a half of it out.

Damon doubles up laughing while I cough my soul out.

„This shit is strong! And fucking disgusting!" I yell at him with my now hoarse voice.

„Never said it wasn't!" He defends himself, still laughing.

„Stop that! It's not funny!" I say but I was pretty close to laughing myself.

„Yes it is and you know it!" He gives me a pointed look.

„Okay, maybe it is a little funny.." I agree and we start laughing together all over again.

I manage to drink two more glasses before I start feeling tipsy so I draw the line there. That doesn't stop Damon from ordering himself another one even though he already drank way more than I did. He was right though, the taste did get better.

For the next few hours I have a lot of fun with Damon. I realise he is a really cool guy behind the cocky bastard demeanour he puts in front of people.

„You should do that more often." I tell him.

„Do what?" He asks bewildered.

„Laugh. It's a good look on you. Stefan is the brooding brother but even he manages to squeeze in a laugh here and there." I half-joke. There is some truth behind my words, though, and we both know it.

„You should too." He says back.

„I laugh!" I defend.

„Nope. You smile, smirk and snort. That's not laughter."

„I don't have many reasons to laugh lately.." I inform him.

„Welcome to the club."

Thankfully Elena and Stefan decide to show up before the conversation gets too depressing.

„You plan on going dancing with us anytime soon? I distinctly remember you saying you would!" Elena says.

„I said no such thing!"

„Oh, yes you did!" She accuses me.

„Did not!" I tell her.

„All the alcohol obviously messed with your memory, Bella. Did you think I would forget? Remember what the conditions were for you to wear that skirt tonight?" She says smugly.

I do recall saying something within the lines of dancing.

„Oh, shit. What was I thinking? I'll die in these shoes out there.." I whine.

„Not if we find you someone who'll be happy to hold you!" She exclaims and starts looking around the Grill.

„Damn." I mumble under my breath.

Stefan looks at me apologetically. I shrug back at him. There isn't much any of us could do since I did make a promise and Elena is too excited to care about me breaking bones in these death trap heels.

„You should be ashamed of yourself for using my hatred of dresses against me!" I tell her.

„Shush! Cute guy staring at you, 4 o'clock!" She whispers.

„Mine or yours?" I say to buy myself some time, I don't really feel comfortable doing this.

„Yours Bella, just look at him!" She orders.

So I look. And he is hot!

Tall, muscular, dark hair and a drop dead smile.

When he notices me looking he motions to me with his fingers to come closer.

Elena pushes me a little bit when she notices what he did but there is one more thing I need to do before.

I turn to Damon who already has a girl between his legs, take his drink and down it completely.

Damon just smirks and winks at me, while Elena grins like a fool. Stefan can't contain the laugh either. I wink back and head through the crowd to the guy.

„Break a leg, Bellsy!" Elena yells behind me.

Luckily I don't trip on my way over and he smiles and starts walking towards me too.

But my luck doesn't last very long.

A few steps before I reach him I trip on a beer bottle before starting to fly towards the ground. I close my eyes and wait for the familiar impact. But it never comes.

I suddenly feel someone's strong arms enveloping me and when I look up I see the smiling face of the guy. I hope he'll tell me his name soon cause _the guy_ isn't really what I want to keep calling him.

„You okay there?" He asks, still smiling.

„Yeah, thanks." I mumble.

„I'm Dean." He tells me.

„Bella. Nice to meet you." I say smiling back.

„The pleasure is all mine. I have been waiting for you to notice me for a while there." Dean informs me.

I blush.

Blush! Because of a guy! Well that's something that hasn't happened in a while.

I don't really know what to say so I just blurt out: „Umm.. Sorry?"

He laughs. „No problem. Care for a dance?"

I don't know if it is the alcohol that makes me say yes but I suddenly find myself following him to the dance floor.

We dance for a while and my feet hurt but I don't want to stop.

During the dance I learned he was 21 and that this was his 3rd time coming here with his friend, Liam, who graduated from Mystic Falls High a few years back. When he asked why he hadn't seen me before I told him how I just moved here and we laughed over some stories I shared about my road trip.

I really enjoyed myself. Dean was not only handsome but also funny as hell. The night was going so well. I laughed more than I did in the past several months and I loved the feeling.

It was the closest thing to happiness that I felt in a while.

Of course that also had something to do with the feel of Dean's hands on my body.

At the beginning he kept it pretty light. He put his hand on my hips and swayed us in tune with the music.

I told him I couldn't dance for my life and we joked about my lack of coordination that I managed to prove him before I even met him so he kept the dancing pretty simple too.

As the night progressed I found myself becoming braver. I explored his body while we danced and he did the same to mine.

He was all hard muscle and smooth skin and I loved the feeling of his warmth under my palms.

When I glanced towards the bar I saw Elena smiling warmly and giving me a thumbs up.

I snickered.

That caught Dean's attention so he asks me what was up.

„We have an audience that clearly loves the show." I say smiling up to him.

He smiles back and said: „Well, we better give them something else to twist the plot a little bit."

I feel his hands leaving my hips and cradling my face. I knew what he was going to do and I had to admit I was feeling a little insecure since the only guy I ever kissed was a vampire who didn't let any of our shared kisses get to steamy.

But the insecurities fade away as soon as I close my eyes and feel his lips gently pressing mine.

We move our lips in a steady rhythm for a few minutes until I feel his tongue licking my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily grant him.

The feel of his warm tongue moving along with mine is the most erotic thing I felt in my life. I let him set the rhythm and soon we were moving towards the darkened corner of the diner.

The pressure of the wall behind me and the feel of Dean's hard body covering mine along with his hands roaming felt amazing.

Soon we both break apart gasping for air.

The look on his face leaves me breathless. His eyes are glazed and the huge smile that is evident on his face makes me smile in return.

So this time I take the initiative and kiss him again.

We quickly deepen the kiss and my hands soon find the hard muscles of his front body. The feel of his abs under my hands is downright perfect and I can't bring myself to stop touching him.

We explore each other's mouths and bodies for a while until someone starts yelling: „Yo D! Wrap it up, we gotta go!"

Dean groans and yells back: „Gimme a few minutes, man!"

„You've got ten! After that I'm dragging you out myself!" Liam yells back at Dean.

„Fine." Dean grumbles.

I laugh a little even though I don't really like the idea of him leaving.

„I'm sorry.." He says softly. „We live a few hours away and we came with his brother's car and need to get it back by morning.."

„No, don't apologize. I understand." I tell him.

„Would you like to walk me out?" He asks.

„Sure." I agree.

When we get outside the first thing he does is kiss me again and then he says: „Thank you for tonight. This night was the most fun one I had in a really long time."

„For me as well. You, along with a few drinks and nudges from my friends, made me realise that life's too short to be sitting around miserable. So thank you for that."

He smiles warmly. „Again, the pleasure is all mine." He repeats the same line he said when we just met.

The honk of a car and Liam's loud voice startles both of us.

„Dude, my bro is gonna kill me if we're late!"

„And what a shame would that be.." Dean mutters and winks at me.

I smile and kissed him again. I can't help myself since our time is running out. He returns the kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm and a hint of desperation.

„Oh man. I'm so dead!" Liam whines in the background.

We both laugh and break apart.

„Go. I don't want to have him on my conscious." I tell him.

„I wouldn't mind.." Dean mumbled.

„Yes, you would! Now go, shoo!" I laugh and start pushing him towards the car.

He grabs my wrists and says: „You already got enough of me, is that it?" He gives me a mock glare.

„Not even close." I say and give him a peck on the lips.

„I like you a lot, Bella. I really hope I'll get to see you again sometime." He tells me softly.

„Me too."

Dean gives me a few more pecks, hugs me and gets in the car with Liam.

When they are a few feet away, Dean gets half of his body out through the roof window of the car.

I was a little confused about what he was doing until he made the gesture of kissing both of his hands and spreading them wide while yelling: „Whoever it is that made you feel miserable even for a second isn't worth shit! You are a great girl, Bella!"

I smile and sent him a kiss back just before they round the corner and got out of sight.

I decide to stay outside for a little while and enjoy the feelings Dean brought back in me before I go back inside the Grill to face the two thousand questions Elena must already have.

I walk around aimlessly for a bit grinning like an idiot before I turn around and start walking back to the diner.

I can't help but compare this experience with the ones I had with _Ed_.. With Edward. His name still hurt to even think about..

Being with Edward always made me feel unworthy. Everything about him was overwhelming. His kisses always made me forget to breathe and the look on his face made my head spin.

But even though what I just had with Dean was completely different that didn't mean it was worse. I actually think it was better. There were no restrictions. No holding back. Just two people having fun without thinking about the past or the future. The only thing important was the present. And I loved the feeling of freedom it gave me.

A few minutes later I see something that makes me abruptly stop in my tracks.

In the middle of the road stands a young man.

His skin is deathly pale and he is beautiful and graceful while he progresses towards me.

But that's not what captivates my attention and sets my senses on overload.

It were his eyes that make the blood freeze in my veins.

I am faced with the familiar shade of burgundy red.

_Red._

If I learned anything in my time with the Cullens it was the meaning of red eyes.

Red eyes always mean only one thing.

Run.

**A/N**

**Here it is guys!**

**I know most of you would like for Della to happen as soon as possible but it is still too soon for them, don't hate me, she has to live a little!**

**Bella's outfit and TWO photos of Dean & Liam are posted on my profile! Dean is the one in the black leather jacket:) His real name is Mario Casas and my sister is kinda in love with him so I had to squeeze him in the story somehow :D**

**Summer's Back- **Bella was sad in the beginning and moving away was her way of coping with the loss of both Charlie and the Cullens. The reason I didn't push it because it wouldn't do any good to the story, I want Bella to get over things that happened in her past, not dwell on them :)

**A reader / vampirelove41- **Yes, but later in the story :)

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! They all mean a lot to me!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: **This chapter contains violence.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

I know what I am supposed to do.

The Cullens told me.

Even Jake and the pack told me.

But it doesn't matter, not anymore.

Even though my brain is working on overload and provides me with 5 exit options, my body is frozen solid because it knows.

My body knows that even if I did get away with one of these options it wouldn't matter because there is nobody to run to. Not this time.

With the Cullens the strategy was to always keep my phone in one of the pockets of my jeans and click any digit if there was any sign of danger when they weren't around. If I kept it pressed for at least 2 seconds the phone was set to dial the phones of every member of the Cullen family. Even though with Alice's gift they would probably already be on their way in a situation like this because choosing a prey to feed off of is a choice.

With the pack it was different. I was supposed to create as much commotion as possible and run like the devil himself was chasing me.

The Cullens told me running was not an option because „I could fall and unnecessarily hurt myself", while the pack considered it a necessity because there was always one of the wolves in my proximity who would hear the noise I made and start running towards me. They also thought running was important because most vampires enjoy the thrill of the hunt and would let me run for a while just for the fun of it. That would provide me with the ability of getting into a safe distance in which the wolves would be able to take over. It didn't hurt that most vampires weren't aware of their existence, either.

But none of it matters. The fact still remains- I have no one to run to.

This time, everything is different.

This time, I am not able to do anything but wait.

If I ran or screamed I wasn't very likely to attract attention. The music in the Grill is too loud and even if someone did manage to hear me and got outside.. Well, let's just say my happiness wouldn't last long- it would just mean I signed someone's death sentence.

And that's something I'm not willing to do so I keep my mouth shut.

If I'm going down tonight, I'm going down alone.

Damn, where is an imaginary Edward with his stupid advices when you need one?

Ugh, I guess he found a better distraction then me, too.

Then again, I don't think even he would be able to help me. It' not like I know this vampire and can chase him away with my little scary stories of the Cullens avenging me.

After all, not even Laurent bought that and I still held hope of that happening at that time. This time I am sure it wouldn't happen which meant that the vampire in front of me would see right through my lie and it doesn't matter what I said so it's best to just get it over with.

„What do you want from me? " I ask him with a silent, shaky voice. I know he can hear me even if he still hadn't moved a muscle.

„Are you Bella?" He asks instead, his voice strong and confident.

My head suddenly snaps up to his face. He has light brown hair, full lips and a strong yaw. But there is nothing familiar about his features.

„I don't know you." I tell him with absolute certainty.

„Oh, but you will." He chuckles. „I asked a question. I have to be sure and you smell differently." He says, takes a few steps back and inhales deeply.

„Would it matter if I said I wasn't?" I ask, my voice laced with sarcasm.

„No, your heart is beating hard enough for me to know if you lied. Ahh..It's making my mouth water." He says and comes back in front of me. „But I'm not allowed to kill you. I'm here to deliver a message."

What?! Who would send me a message via a vampire?

Could it be? Have _they.._ No, they left me. But still.. No, Bella. Don't get your hopes up.

„A message?!" I exclaim, excitement evident in my voice- I can't help it.

He starts laughing menacingly. I just stare at him in confusion.

„From Victoria." He states.

It takes me a few seconds to comprehend what he just said. And then it dawns on me. He must have picked up the acceleration of my heartbeat and the cold sweat breaking out all over my body cause his sadistic smile just grew bigger.

„Wh..What message?" I manage to stammer out. „How do you even know I'm here?"

„Your wolf-friends blabbed in the woods and Vicky heard. Plans changed and here we are." He tells me.

„Who are you?" I ask.

„Riley."

„No, who are you to her? Last time I checked her coven was fully destroyed." I say and eye him curiously.

„I am her mate." He informs me confidently.

And that is my cue to start laughing. Who the hell was this guy? Mate? I know for a fact James is her mate.

„What are you laughing at?" He yells at me.

„You." I say through a fit of giggles. „Just deliver the message like the puppet you are and leave since you obviously have no idea what you're talking about and to whom." I sneer at him. There is no point in dragging this out and trying to find out as much as possible cause he obviously knows even less than I do and Victoria only told him stuff he wanted to hear.

„You bitch!" He yells and grabs me by my shoulders. „I am no puppet." He picks me up and throws me in the air.

That doesn't do any damage since I land on a wired fence and just bounce right off.

I still feel the goosebumps that erupted all over my body the moment his ice cold skin came in contact with mine. The feeling was both terrifying and comforting but I pushed those feeling away quickly.

„You gonna hit a girl?" I sneer. „Where are your manners?" I mock him and quickly learn that it wasn't such a good idea since I got a punch right to my ribs and I'm pretty sure they just cracked.

But I can't stop myself. If I can't do him any damage physically at least I'll put some doubt in his head. I know it'll eat him inside out.

„Do you even know why she sent you to get me?" I ask. „I bet she told you to break my leg, didn't she?"

That makes him stop in his steps.

„How do you know?" He asks with panic lacing his voice.

„Because her real mate did that to me and gotten himself killed!" I yell at him. „You are just a puppet, Riley!"

„NO!" He roars so loudly I have to cover my ears.

„Do you see this scar?" I show him my wrist. „This is the only evidence left of his existence."

„NO! She wouldn't lie to me!" He yells and steps closer to me.

„You know it's true, Riley. And that makes you mad at me." I spat at him.

He takes another few steps towards me and throws me in the air again. I, of course, fly in whatever direction he throws me at and fall right onto the side that holds my cracked ribs and air just whooshes out of me.

Tears start prickling in my eyes and I have a hard time containing my screams.

„I'm the reason her mate, James, is dead. She is avenging his death. And you are here just to scare me. But tell her this- nothing she does is gonna scare me. I am not afraid of her." I tell him with as much strength as I can muster but my voice sounds defeated.

„I can't listen to you!" He screams at me, picks me up and sits me down so my back is pressed against the fence and my legs are in front of both of us.

Then he looks me in the eyes, presses his ice cold palm onto my bare thigh and starts pushing slowly.

The pain is horrible and I can't contain my screams so I yell and toss around so I could get out of his grasp and leave but it doesn't work. He is too strong.

I feel the pressure of his hand on my leg increase and then finally heard the snap.

I thought it would be better after it was done but no. The pain gets even worse and my throat starts to burn from my screams.

„Tell your new vampire friends to take better care of you. You know Victoria likes a good hunt." Riley sneers to my face.

I can't think about what he just said so I just spat back: „Tell her to fuck off." This earns me a slap to my face which also sends me flying on the side of the road.

Riley then gets up, kicks my leg one more time and runs away into the night.

I can't even find it in myself to be relieved cause the pain is so bad. My leg feels ten times worse than what James did to it, the side of my face is probably already bruising and the pain in my ribs makes it difficult for me to breathe.

And I am utterly humiliated.

I never wanted to be a victim again and here I am, lying on the side of the road like a piece of garbage. Like I'm not worth shit.

So I do something I always do when I'm angry. I cry my soul out.

My eyes burn with tears and my head throbs and I am so, so tired that when I feel the darkness trying to pry its way into my mind I gladly welcome it and close my eyes.

I just want to be numb.

But the peace doesn't last long. I guess it never does when it comes to me.

I feel like I am being grabbed from everywhere and then I feel something soft being pressed to my lips and warm liquid starts pouring down my throat.

* * *

**A/N**

**Here you go.**

**I know this one is a little short but school is hectic so I didn't really have time for this one.**

**I did write a few pages for another chapter (Which I'm super excited about! Hint: it has sth to do with the C's) but I have to squeeze a few more CHs in before that one..**

**Another thing I wanted to tell you is that I'm not sure when the next update is gonna be because I'm not sure I'll have the time to write it in time to post it by next weekend..**

**Also, I'm thinking of putting an Outside POV to CH 7. It was supposed to be in this one but..**

**BTW, if you guys want updates on how the writing is turning out just say and I'll let you know through my Twitter account which is posted on my FF profile.**

**As always, thank you for the support! And bear with me until the exciting stuff happens!:)**

******Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Outside POV**

The party at the Mystic Grill was turning out to be the best one yet and everyone was having a blast.

About an hour after Bella went outside with Dean Damon started to worry. She was supposed to be back a long time ago so he went looking for Stefan and Elena to ask if they have heard from her.

He found them sitting in a loving embrace which made his stomach roll.

„Where is she?" Damon asks.

Both Elena and Stefan look at him in confusion.

„Isabella." He clarifies. „It's been over an hour. Did you hear from her since she went out?"

Elena's heartbeat starts accelerating quickly when she realises she has forgotten all about her friend.

„Don't get upset right away, Elena. We'll call her." Stefan soothes her. „She's either still outside or she went home."

„Yeah, let me just grab my purse and we'll head out and call her if she's not there. I can't hear anything in here." Elena says and gets up while Damon and Stefan follow after her.

They all pick up their stuff and go outside.

There was no one in sight in front of the Grill.

„Call her." Damon says.

Elena fishes her phone from her purse and dials Bella's number.

There was no response so she called again.

„She's not answering." Elena says after a while.

„Dial again." Damon tells her and starts walking down the street with a confused look on his face.

Elena does as she was told and starts walking after him.

Soon Damon hears the buzzing of the phone more clearly and takes off running towards the sound and falls to his knees in front of the sight before him.

Elena and Stefan soon catch up with him and gasp.

„What happened to her?!" Elena yells.

Silence follows. None of them can believe their eyes.

Bella is lying on the side of the road in her now dirty and ripped clothes trembling and clutching her side.

Her leg is lying beside her in a strange angle and her face is scratched, tear-stricken and bruised.

From what Damon and Stefan could hear, her heartbeat is almost non-existent due to the lack of oxygen since the broken ribs pierced through her lung. She is barely breathing.

„Feed her your blood!" Elena screams at Damon. „She's dying!"

But it isn't Damon who answers.

„She can't be compelled, Elena! We're risking everything if he does it." Stefan yells back at her.

„She already knows, brother." Damon finally speaks. „Do you really think she'd tell anyone? I still haven't found almost anything about her past." He says and takes Bella in his arms.

„I can't let her die." Damon whispers and cradles her like a baby. He bites into his own wrist and presses it to her lips.

Stefan and Elena share a worried look.

„Bring the car." Damon tells them both. They silently stand up and head towards the parking lot.

When they get outside of hearing distance Damon starts humming lightly and sway her like you would a child.

„Drink up, Isabella." He'd tell her every time she stopped swallowing. He knew the blood didn't have much time to work its magic and she needed a lot of it if she wanted to get through this. „Don't make me lose you, too." He whispers softly into her ear.

A few minutes later he sees the headlights of his car approaching and hears Stefan and Elena having an argument.

„How can you say that, Stefan? She is my friend."

„Elena.. We just risked everything if she talks. In this town, that isn't a light risk."

„I know.. But I can't lose another person. And she.. She deserves a chance for a better life. I know she carries a lot of baggage even if she tries to act strong."

„I guess it's best to just lay it all out in the open when she wakes up and hope for the best." Stefan says and parks the car in front of Damon so he could get her inside.

He gets up from the dirty floor and sits in the backseat of his car with Bella still cradled in his arms.

„Our house." Was all Damon says when he closes the door behind them.

No one says another word during the ride to the Salvatore boarding house. Only things audible are Bella's short, shallow breaths and the slurps she makes while she drinks Damon's blood.

When they finally arrive to the house Damon quickly steps outside the car and runs to his room.

„Are you good to go?" Stefan asks him.

Damon nods even though he is starting to feel almost drowsy thanks to the lack of blood in his system.

„Just grab me a few blood bags from the basement." He tells him.

„I can take over, you know." Stefan informs him.

„With your bunny blood?" Damon raises his brow. „I don't think so, little brother. She needs to heal fast and your blood isn't as strong as mine is. So do me a favour and go grab a few bags for me, will ya?"

Stefan goes downstairs and brings the bags to Damon in a matter of seconds. Then he stands in front of his bed and listens to Bella's heartbeat getting steadily stronger.

„Waiting for a _'Thank you'_ note?" Damon asks sarcastically.

„It's not just your ass on the line here, Damon. I want to be here when she wakes up." Stefan answers.

„It's not gonna happen for a while so you can go drive Elena home and stay the night. I'll take care of this." Damon tells him.

„Suit yourself. But don't screw it up. I'm not giving you more chances." Stefan warns.

„Have a little faith, brother. When did I ever let you down?" Damon says and turns his attention back to the broken girl in his arms.

Stefan just rolls his eyes and does what Damon told him.

When they both leave Damon decides to lay Bella in his bed but not before changing her clothes. He throws the remains of her ripped outfit away and dresses her in one of his shirts.

Then he lies beside her and falls asleep.

**XXX**

**Bella POV**

I always know when I wake up away from home.

The smells are different and the sun hits the bed in a different angle. That is why I had problems with getting enough sleep when I first moved to Forks and then when I got to Mystic Falls.

But I have no idea how I got into another bed.

My head weights a ton and my body is sore all over.

Everything hurts so badly and I am tired even though the bed I'm currently lying in is super comfortable.

It takes me a while to get my brain in gear and that's when I manage to remember everything that happened after Dean left last night.

Riley had a message to deliver. And he did it thoroughly.

I open my eyes and see than I'm not in a hospital.

Well, that explains the comfortable bed. Seriously, hospitals are here to help people heal and in the end you go home tired and with a backache, where is the logic in that?

But if I'm not in a hospital, then where the hell could I be after what Riley did to me?

I start looking around and my heart almost jumps out of my chest when I see Damon lying beside me.

„Where am I?" I screech.

He doesn't even stir at the volume of my voice so I jump onto him and start shaking him awake.

After a few rough shakes he starts stirring.

„Calm down, dollface. I'm awake now." He smirks and opens his eyes.

Then I realise I shouldn't even be able to do any of that. Riley practically left me to die last night.

I start panicking.

„What did you do to me?!" I yell at him. „What happened?!"

And then, on top of miraculously being healthy, I realise I'm wearing nothing but my underwear and a black shirt that leaves little to the imagination. Not to mention the fact that I'm still straddling Damon. So I panic even more.

„Where is my clothes?!" I scream.

Damon just stares at me with an amused expression on his face.

„Answer me, dammit!" I scream again.

„I will as soon as you calm your tits. I didn't do anything to you, I just helped you." He tells me calmly.

„How is this possible?" I ask with a trembling voice. „How long has it been since the party?" There is no way this happened over night.

„About 9 hours." I notice he only answered the second question.

„Explain this, Damon." I say and motion to my body with my hands. „How I am even able to stand after all that has happened?"

„I will if you promise me one thing." He says.

„What?"

„You will listen to the entire story. No interruptions." He tells me.

I nod. I can do that. I think. „I promise."

Then I awkwardly get off his lap and stand up by the bed.

„There is something you should know about the supernatural world. About vampires." He tells me calmly.

I know I promised not to, but as soon as I hear the word vampire, I interrupt him.

„How do you know about vampires?!" I squeak. „I can't talk about this! I made a promise. I'm sorry, I can't." I say and start going towards the door.

„Listen, Isabella, at least give me a few minutes to explain. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you want to do with what you know. It'll be your choice." He tells me softly.

„Nothing is ever my choice, Damon! I..I promised.." I say again.

But why did I continue keeping that promise? _He_ broke his promise a long time ago, _they_ all did.. So why did I care?

I realise then and there that I didn't care.. I just don't care anymore. I go back and sit on the bed with my face in my hands.

Damon is silent for a few minutes until I try to sort everything out in my head.

I think this could be a good thing. He already knows so it's not like I'm telling him my secret, right? And I deserve an explanation after all this, don't I?

So I nod and Damon starts talking.

„There are two types of vampires. The kind you are already familiar with are called _The Cold Ones_. I will not explain them since you probably know enough." He says and waits for my interruption.

It doesn't come. I want to tell him that I don't know what he's talking about but he obviously knows about them and he knows I know and on top of that I don't have the strength in me to lie anymore. So I keep my mouth shut and let him continue his story.

„The other kind are _The Originals_. They came first and are much more like humans which you can see for yourself." He says.

But I don't understand. „How exactly can I see that for myself?" I ask.

„You are looking at me. And you have seen Stefan." He states.

And that's when I burst out laughing. And I laugh for what seems like forever. My stomach and cheeks hurt really badly but I don't care.

After a while Stefan and Elena come inside the room and look at me like I'm crazy. But it wasn't me who is crazy and I tell them so.

„You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I laugh. „You are all crazy!"

„What is she laughing at?" Elena asks Stefan but he just shrugs.

„She doesn't believe that we're vampires." Damon answers her.

„You can bet your fucking ass I don't believe that shit!" I half-yell. „What are you thinking? Aren't you a little old to be playing dress up?" I mock him.

„And why exactly don't you believe us?" He raises his brow. „Didn't I just tell you how our kind is much more similar to humans? At least when it comes to physical appearance."

„And didn't I tell you how crazy you sound?" I spat back.

„You did. Now sit your ass down and listen to what I have to tell you and then tell me if I am or am not crazy." He orders.

„You have got to be fucking kidding me.." I mutter under my breath and sit down to listen to the rest of his cray-cray story.

Damon proceeds by telling me all about their history. Apparently, both Stefan and he were changed in the 1500s by a vampire named Katherine Pierce who looks exactly like Elena. She is her doppelgänger. That makes me snort.

Then he tells me how their kind gains abilities through time and was physically much more vulnerable than The Cold Ones.

Stefan then continues the story by telling me about their weaknesses. The Original vampires can be killed by either having a wooden stake pierced through their heart or having their heart completely ripped out of their body.

Also, they are not able to walk in the sunlight and there is a plant called Vervain that can do them harm if they come in contact with it along with the fact that they can't get in anyone's house unless they are invited in.

Yeah, cliché much?

When I wanted to start asking questions a.k.a. mock their little story they just gave me the look that clearly said „Shut up and listen to the end".

After that came the story of how I was healed.

The blood of these vampires can heal humans and if I were to be killed while still having their blood in my system, I would be in the process of transition and would have to drink human blood to complete the transformation and become a vampire or die a slow and painful death.

Yeah, I'm not such a big fan of that part.

And then they stop talking and give me the cue to start the questions.

That isn't a problem since I have a bunch of them just pilling in my mind.

„How are you able to walk in the sunlight?" Is the first one I ask.

„These rings protect us." Damon says as he waves his fingers to show me a big ring gracing the middle finger of his left hand. „The stone is called Lapis Lazuli and has a spell casted on it."

„A spell? Like a witch's spell?" I snort.

„Yes." He simply answers.

„There are witches?" I ask bewildered.

„Obviously." He says. „Bonnie is a witch. That is why she hates us which I'm sure you noticed."

I roll my eyes.

„Why does she hate me then?" I ask.

They all simultaneously glance to my scar.

I roll my eyes. Again.

„Tell me about the blood. What should I do about it?"

„Nothing. Just try not to trip, fall and die. Or attract large dogs or whatever you want to call _you know who_." Damon smirks at his own comment. He thinks he's sooo smart.

There goes another roll of my eyes.

I'm starting to think that I might damage my eye muscles if I continue like this and then my eyes will just spontaneously roll.

Would that even be possible? Hmm, I guess I'll find out the hard way.

Anyways, I'm not even sure I want to express the other questions I have. I hate that I am, once again, pulled into the world of supernatural crap against my own will.

And this time I don't even believe what I'm hearing.

„Look.. How about we just forget about this little prank you just pulled and get on with our lives. I don't know what to think of my instant health but with what you just told me.. I think believing you have kept me drugged for a month would be a better explanation." I tell all of them.

„You are such a stubborn creature, Isabella." Damon says and I can trace a hint of anger mixed with frustration behind his voice. „I think I'll just have to prove it in a different way." He tells me and gets off the bed.

I watch as he slowly walks to the other side of the room and looks me straight in the eyes.

Then he basically disappears and I hear a cough behind me which makes me jump off the bed immediately.

I turn around and see Damon smirking. And then I blink and he is right in front of me.

„Is that good enough? Or do you want more?" He asks and the next thing I know his face scrunches up and I see veins popping up around his eyes, his sclera fill with blood until the white is fully covered by red and the blue of his eyes is almost invisible against the black of his pupils.

I shudder but I'm not able to move an inch.

He then proceeds by spreading his face into what I think will be a smile until I notice two spikes among his teeth.

_Fangs._

A gasp escapes me.

And in the next second everything is gone and he moves back to the bed and leans on his elbows like nothing is out of the ordinary.

Then it dawns on me.

It is true. Everything they just told me is true.

And this also explains Riley's word from yesterday: _„Tell your new vampire friends to take better care of you. You know Victoria likes a good hunt."_

My new vampire friends.

The three of them stare at me waiting for my reaction while I feel anger bubbling inside my veins.

„Why me?!" I yell. „Why can't you just be normal people?! Why do I always have to get into this fucking shit?! Why?! What is wrong with me?!" I spit out questions. They are all rhetorical so I don't expect them to elaborate, which they don't.

It has been a while since I threw a tantrum like this. The last time was 3 months after my birthday when Charlie suggested I moved to my mother's.

„Why me?" I continue mumbling. „What did I ever do to get into all of this crap? Why does it always have to be me?" I'm pacing around and waving my hands furiously.

I hate that I'm on a verge of crying. I don't want this. I never asked for any of it. Never.

So why?

Damon silently asks Stefan and Elena to leave the room. I think he noticed me reaching my limit and I'm thankful cause as soon as they get out I start crying.

I think I'm beyond parched but the sobs that escape me don't care.

Damon soon stands up and carries me to the bed. I'm glad cause I haven't moved from one spot in a while and my legs were starting to give up on me.

I can't do anything but curl into his lap like a kitten and continue sobbing.

„Why?" I ask again.

I'm met with silence.

„Answer me, dammit!" I yell at him. „Answer me! I can't handle this! So why?" I sob and punch his chest as hard as I can until my knuckles start hurting. I can't make myself look into his eyes.

I don't know what I would find there and that scares me.

So in the next second I get up and run.

Soon I realise I don't even know where I am.

There is a forest surrounding every side of the huge house and the only escape I see is a small path created by the tires of a car. So I follow the trail and I run and run and run until I collapse on the dirty road in my underwear and, I presume, Damon's shirt. But I don't care. My mind fights against my body and just shuts down when it realises it can't take any more.

**XXX**

When I wake up I find myself on a bed and realise I'm in my house.

Then all the stuff that happened before I blacked out hit me.

Since neither Damon nor Stefan had been invited in- I presume Elena had something to do with getting me in here, too.

After all that has happened there is only one thing on my mind right now.

Escape.

I write a note that simply says: „_Give me one week."_and stick it to my front door.

Next thing I know, I'm grabbing my backpack, stuffing in some clothes and pressing gas on my baby bike.

**A/N**

**I made it in time!**

**Do you like it? Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**D&S will be described as they are in the BOOKS, not the series so if you want some extra info on that without reading the actual book Vampire Diaries wiki is a great source :)**

**I think I should be able to have another chapter done in time for the next weekend.**

**asphodel cato- **Nope, I'm not planning on mixing any Supernatural in the story, I don't think a lot of people would get the reference :)

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel- **Don't forget whose message Riley was delivering- Victoria is, after all, a pretty old vampire.

**Jojo657- **No, Bella is not a vampire. Yet;)

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**Thank you for the great feedback!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

It takes me 4 days to get to Forks. I think I slept only a handful of hours on my way here but I just couldn't fall asleep. I had to get here as soon as possible and there is no way I would have left my baby behind and hop on a plane, no matter how desperate I was.

I think I should name her. I mean, she has been the only constant in my _new_ life and she deserves it. I'll have to think about that later.

Right now I keep driving through Forks. The weather is, not surprisingly, horrible. Dark clouds glooming over the sky and basically reflecting my mood. I've been feeling miserable ever since I left Mystic Falls.

I drive straight to my old house and park my bike on the empty driveway.

There is no dad's cruiser or my monster truck parked on it and it looks abandoned.

I slowly approach the door and unlock it with the key that has always been hidden under the eaves.

The first thing I notice is the silence. There are no baseball games blasting on the old TV and dad's grumbling is nowhere to be heard.

Next up, the smell hits me. The house just smells old. Not like my strawberry shampoo mixed with dad's cologne and the ever-present smell of beer, leftover pizza and the inevitable fish.

I hate it. It doesn't feel like home. It isn't comforting. Not at all.

I don't know what I was expecting but it sure as hell wasn't this.

My tired legs drag me upstairs to my room.

I hate that room too. It looks the same but both of us know it's not.

It doesn't hold the memories worth remembering. This room only holds the pain I carry around with me every day.

So I just plop down onto the bed and stare at the ceiling until I feel like falling asleep.

It takes me a while to do so lately. Two days ago I got a message from Damon telling me not to worry about the sleep thing and explaining how their blood flows through my veins differently and my brain can't exactly process what is happening with my body so it fights the blood which only makes the heart pump it faster and keep my body on constant alert.

Which is a good thing when you need to heal quickly but is a bitch when you have as much of it in your system as I do. It just causes my mind to be exhausted but my body still remains wide awake.

Damon also told me how I'm getting only what I asked for and not a day more. If I break it, he'll come and get me.

So, now I jolt up and go outside, lock the house and drive to the reservation.

I need my friend right now.

**XXX**

As I drive down the long familiar road that leads to the res I decide to park my bike on the beach so that Jake wouldn't hear it's roar and know I'm there.

I leave my baby behind a tree by the fallen log Jake and I used to hang out on.

I jog to his small rusty house and it feels so good to do something physical with my body. I might even make that a habit to get rid of the extra energy this damn blood provides me.

Jake's doors are, as usually, unlocked so I get inside and immediately hear his loud snoring coming from the bedroom.

My body tingles with happiness when I see his huge body sprawled all over the small bed. His face looks too peaceful for me to disturb him so I just sit by his side and close my eyes.

Jake calms down both my body and my mind. He always has. His snoring lulls me to sleep and it doesn't take long for my thoughts to drift away.

**XXX**

„Holy crap! " I hear and jolt awake. „Bells?" I turn my head towards the sound and see Jake squinting his eyes and rubbing them with his fists like he doesn't really believe I'm here.

I don't hesitate a second more before I stand up and throw my hands around his huge body.

I swear, that guy still grows. He's much bigger than the last time I saw him.

It feels really good being wrapped in his overheated embrace and soon I feel him standing up and swirling me in circles around the small room. We push a few things on the floor but neither of us cares enough to pick them up.

We are too busy grinning like fools at each other and I can feel his happiness reflecting my own.

„What are you doing here?" He asks after we calm down a little bit.

„We'll talk about that later." I say since I don't want to bring my fucked up life right away and decide to quickly change the subject. „How's the pack? Anything interesting happened since I left?" I ask him instead.

„Not much, really. The guys are good, Emily is pregnant so Sam always has a goofy smile on his face which makes him look like crazy but nobody actually minds, we're all really happy for them." He tells me.

„What?! She's pregnant? When did that happen?" I ask. She really deserves it, I know she has wanted Sam's kiddo for a while.

„A few weeks now. They've been inseparable since they found out. If it wasn't so great to see their happiness I think all of us would go mad with the cuteness overload." He jokes and we both laugh.

But then I remember another person who is definitely affected by this.

„Hey, what about Leah?" I ask him and see his smile falls.

„Can't you guess?" Jake rolls his eyes. „She's a major bitch about it. I mean, I get it, it can't be easy but it isn't fair to piss over their happiness either, ya know?" He ponders.

„I thought so.. But it'll pass, I'm sure. It's just much to take in."

„Yeah, I hope so."

I decide to change the subject again cause this one's got us feeling a little down.

„Hey, how about we go to the beach for a little bit?" I suggest.

Jake's face lights up. „I'd like that, like old times." He says and we start walking past his house and the garage towards the beach.

„Did you finish the car?" I ask.

„No. There's a bunch of parts I'm still missing." He tells me.

„You know I can give you the money to buy some of them, Jake." I tell him for the umpteenth time.

„And _you_know I don't want your money. You need it for college, Bells."

„That doesn't mean I can't give you some if you need it, you know it's not a problem anymore." I say but I can see he's gonna argue until I back off so I add: „I won't push it anymore, but if you need it just say, the offer stands."

„I know, thanks Bells." He says and hugs me.

We walk for a little bit in silence until we spot the fallen log by the beach and hop onto it.

We sit side by side, both lost in our own thoughts, both lost in our memories.

The last time we sat like this was before I left and it was very emotional for both of us. How could it not be after all we've been through together.

But I knew I couldn't keep from him the reason for coming here any longer. He deserves to know and I really, really need someone to vent to.

„I have to tell you something, Jake." I tell him after the silence becomes unbearable.

He looks at me expectantly while I fidget and try to gather the courage to talk to him about what's bothering me.

„You know you can tell me anything, Bells. I'm here for you." He says and drapes his huge around my shoulders but it doesn't do much to calm my nerves.

I nod and keep quiet for a little while longer.

„_Grow a pair, Bella!"_My own mind screams at me.

I take a huge breath and decide to start talking.

„I found a few friends in Mystic Falls." I start with the easy stuff. „Things were going so great these past few weeks. We hung out pretty much every day and it felt good. _I_felt good. Even the nightmares subdued and I always got so much sleep and had so much energy and.. And I think.. I think I was happy, Jake." I sigh.

He hugs me closer and asks: „Why is everything in past tense, Bells?" I knew he'd notice sooner or later so I continue talking.

„I'm getting there." I tell him. „A few days ago there was a party held at the local diner and Elena convinced me to go. It was fun until I, by a turn of events,-" I sure as hell am not talking to Jake about Dean- „got outside alone for a few minutes and a vampire found me." I pause.

„WHAT?!" Jake abruptly stands up in panic.

„Yeah, apparently Victoria has a 'new mate'-" I snort- „and has sent him to deliver a message. He told me his name was Riley."

„What kind of a message?" Jake interrupts me, anger lacing his voice.

„Umm.." I mumble and try to figure out how to tell him the rest. „She kind of told him to break my leg, you know-since James did that, and tell me something but my mouth kept being faster than my brain and I couldn't shut up so I pissed him off, made everything worse than it was supposed to be and ended up with a few broken ribs, damaged lungs, a broken leg and a bruised face." I finish the first part of the story.

Jake starts pacing around me and I can see how badly this affects him by the shaking of his body. He starts counting something on his fingers and his face grows darker when he realises there is something wrong with the timeline I gave him, even though there really isn't.

„How long ago did you say that happened?" He asks me, confusion written all over his features.

„About 6 days ago.." I mumble and look towards the ground.

„That's not possible." He states.

„Umm.. There's more to the story.." I say. „But I need you to promise me you'll not freak out when I tell you."

Jake just snorts. „We'll see about that."

I just nod and start telling the second part of the story, the one that made me come here in the first place. I know that even if Jake did promise me- he wouldn't really be able to control his reaction.

„The friends I told you about- Elena, Stefan and Damon- found me in the alley Riley left me in and they helped me.."

„Helped you how?!" He asks bewildered.

Breathe in, breathe out, Bella. It's best to just lay it all out in the open right away. You know, like ripping off a band-aid.

Right?

Right. You need to do this.

„Well.. DamonandStefanarevampiresand Damonfedmehisblood." I rush out.

Jake's face grows from confused to angry in a matter of seconds.

„What?! Tell me I heard wrong, Bells." He pleads with me.

„You didn't.." I say.

„Are you a vampire now, too?!" He yells, mortified.

„Of course not!" I yell back. „Jake, please calm down! I have to tell you the rest, they're not like the Cullens!"

He just backs a few steps away from me and continues his pacing, anger still very present in his movements.

„They told me how there were two types of vampires and they are called The Originals. Their blood has the ability of healing humans." I explain but it doesn't do anything to calm Jake down. He is still shaking like a leaf and I don't know what to do about it.

„You're hanging out with bloodsuckers again?!" He screams in my face.

„Jake calm down! They fucking helped me! I could have died!" I defend.

„I don't care! You're not going back there!" He orders me and now he's not the only one angry around here.

„And who are you to tell me that?! I need a friend to talk to right now Jake! Please, calm down so we can talk!" I yell back at him.

„You're staying here, Bella! You hear me?!" He says again. „What the hell are you thinking? You wanna end up like you did the last time when they leave you behind, too?!"

_Low blow, Jacob Black._

„They won't." I say and look him straight in the eyes. „They are my friends! What don't you understand? They would have left me to die if they weren't gonna stick around!"

„How blind can you be?! The moment they find something more interesting they'll spit you right out! It's what they do!"

„It's not! Look, I know you're angry and you have every right to be.. But that doesn't give you the right the talk to me like I'm stupid."

„You obviously are! Don't you see you're just setting yourself up for another round of pain? You are not going back there, Bella!" He says through clenched teeth.

„Stop telling me what to do, you are not my father!" I yell. „I'm not a child for you to scold. I can make my own decisions!"

„You can, but that doesn't mean they are the right ones! And this time I'm not standing here watching you destroy your life all over again. You either stay here or you leave and never come back." He tells me.

„Oh, is that how this is gonna go? You're giving me an ultimatum?" I ask completely taken aback by what I just heard.

„No, I'm giving you a choice."

„I can't stay here, Jake. You know that, so please don't make me choose." I plead with him but the look on his face tells me his 'offer' is not up for negotiation.

„I left for a reason. Don't you remember what kind of effect this place has on me? And I'm asking you again to not do this. Please don't make me choose. Because it will be them." I sigh.

„THEN GO!" He roars and starts shaking so hard that I feel it even though I'm still standing a few feet away from him.

And then he does something both of us will remember for the rest of our lives.

Everything slows down.

One second Jake is standing in front of me and in the other he is in mid-air transforming into a wolf.

His clothes scatters all around us and the situation catches both of us off guard because while he's falling back to the ground one of his giant paws hooks into my left shoulder and the next thing I know I'm hearing the most disgusting sound of tearing flesh and the smell of blood envelops my nostrils.

The force of the impact causes me to fall to the ground and I start screaming as the feeling of pain replaces the shock and makes it's way to my brain.

„Oh my God, Bells! I'm so sorry." I hear Jake saying but it seems like he's so far away.

„No, no, no. This isn't happening. How could I have lost it like this?" he keeps mumbling and I feel the pressure of his hand trying to stop the bleeding from my shoulder.

I just lie on the sand and scream until the pain either subdues or I get used to it.

I'm not sure how much time passes until my head clears up a little bit and I feel like I can move again, it doesn't seem long but there is no way of me knowing that for sure.

I hook my right hand under me and try to push myself up but Jacob stops me by placing his hand on my shoulder and laying me back down.

„I'll go call Sam and the pack. We'll help you, okay? They'll know what to do. Just please don't move!" He pleads. „I'll be back in a few minutes. God, I'm so sorry." And with that he gets up and I watch his naked form running in the direction of Emily's house.

I figure I don't have very much time on my hands until they all come rushing back here so I quickly get up and tie my limp hand to my body with the shreds of my hoodie and pieces of Jacob's ruined clothes.

It hurts like a bitch but I've had worse so I suck it up and start walking towards my bike.

Right now I'm extremely grateful for leaving it so close to the log and it takes me only a couple of minutes to get to it.

Soon I find myself driving down the long road that leads to my house.

The whole process is extremely painful but the adrenalin keeps my head clear enough through it all.

It has gotten pretty late by now so I'm not worried about anyone seeing me.

When I finally get to my house I go straight to the bathroom and take off my bloody clothes.

I get into the small shower and watch the red water going down the drain. The stream hurts my wounds but I manage to make it through.

I get out of the shower and stand naked in front of the mirror looking at the damage Jacob caused with his huge claws.

There are three long lines starting just beside my neck.

My shoulder is almost completely covered in blood that is still seeping through the open skin. This is the place that took the biggest impact so it's logical that the wounds here would be the deepest and heal the slowest.

A few inches below I see the unbroken trail of the three lines going all the way to my breast and then abruptly turning left and making their way down my arm where they are already closed since they're not as deep over there.

Damon's blood did quick work of closing the bigger veins and making sure I didn't lose too much of it.

I quickly grab some bandages and clumsily wrap them around my shoulder to make the bleeding even smaller.

Then I go to my room and grab some paper and a pen. Since I don't want to face Jacob again after what went down at the res I settle on writing him a letter.

I pretty much have figured out what I want to say so I sit down at my desk and start writing.

_Dear Jacob,_

_First of all: I am fine. Damon's blood is doing it's job._

_Second of all: I do not blame you for what just happened. I shouldn't have pushed you as far as I did and I am sorry. It was an accident and no one is to blame._

_Now that that is settled I have to tell you how much it hurts me to think about all the ways I have been causing you pain over the past couple of months and today just proved me how selfish I was for asking you to help me each time I thought I couldn't handle something alone._

_I came to you right after I found out that they were vampires. I couldn't keep it together and I needed my best friend. It wasn't easy for me to accept what they were after everything that has happened with the Cullens and I didn't want to go through it all over again._

_My mind immediately fought against letting them get to my heart._

_But it is too late, Jacob. They are already in it._

_I realise now that running away from them was a mistake and I shouldn't have done it._

_I also shouldn't have expected from you to always be there for me- especially when I spring something like this on you. It was stupid of me to think you would be OK with everything._

_Anyways, I want you to know how grateful I will always be to you. You are the one who saved me when I needed it the most and that means a lot to me._

_I am not mad about the 'choice' you gave me today because I deserved it and I think it is only fair of me to let you go now before I hurt you even more. I can't have it both ways._

_I am putting my big girl pants on and dealing with my own shit alone from now on._

_Thank you for everything, Jake._

_You will always be in my heart, no matter where and with whom I am._

_You are my sunshine._

_Love you forever, Bells._

I take an envelope and put the tear smudged letter in it. I will get it in the post office tomorrow.

By now the pain in my shoulder is almost completely gone but the bandages are completely soaked by blood so I make quick work of taking them off and wiping the wounds off with lukewarm water.

I watch in fascination as the cuts on my shoulder slowly close and then put another bandage over them and slid into bed.

There is still a couple of things I need to do tomorrow and then I can officially leave this place behind me and never come back here again.

It's time for me to grow up.

**A/N**

**There you go!**

**I know I'm a little late, sorry!**

**Next CH should be posted as planned- a week from now. I already have it mostly written and our favourite bad boy Damon is making an appearance!:D**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel- **I don't think hiding the fact that there are two types of vamps in the vampire world is necessary so I didn't want to make a big deal out if. Also- Riley is disposable to Victoria, he is here to deliver a message and how would he be able to do it without knowing what to say? I agree with the second part of your review- I didn't really like writing it but I needed a reason for Bella to go back to Forks and this seemed like a good one. I hope I explained her reasons well enough in the letter. BTW- love your reviews- they always give me something to think about!

**Vampirelove41- **You just found out where she went and yes-the Cullens are gonna appear in this story eventually.

**Bella-swan11-** I didn't quite understand your review completely but from what I gathered I can tell you this: Damon and Bella are just friends for now so I don't see a reason for jealousy. The other aspects of vampire world (compulsion included) will be further explained when Bella gets back to Mystic Falls.

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**Guys, thank you so much for the reviews- I love reading them and hearing your thoughts and suggestions so feel free to leave as much of them as you want! :D**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The driveway is almost completely invisible. It is obvious nobody has been here for a long time- everything is covered in dirt, moss and other plants and branches.

It's gonna be tricky getting through it all to get to the house on my bike but I think I can make it.

I start riding at an awfully slow pace cause I don't want to fly off the bike and fall into the dirt.

It takes me a while but I manage to get there.

The house looks exactly the same as it always has- breathtakingly beautiful.

The area around it is a completely different story though- the grass is super high and the driveway is full of dirt. It looks kinda sad.

I thought I would feel something when I got here but I don't.

I feel nothing. Empty.

There is nothing this house holds for me anymore.

I decide to get inside and see what it looks like but, of course, the door is locked. And that's when an idea hits me.

**XXX**

_When I was in a motel somewhere I managed to lose the key to my room. Since I only slept in motels I got there pretty late and managed to get a room just before they closed. By the time I got to the room and realised the key was lost the reception was already closed and I couldn't ask for a new key._

„_Fucking hell!" I yelled at the door._

„_Problems?" Someone chuckled beside me._

„_Yeah, I lost the damn key and the fucking reception is closed!" I half-yelled. „Sorry, I wasn't yelling at you. I'm just nervous." I apologized to the guy when I realised how loud I was._

„_No problem, I can help with that." He said._

„_You can? How?" I asked, confused._

„_You're in luck, I'm the manager's son." He smiled. „I can teach you how to get inside without the key."_

„_Isn't that illegal?" I asked. I didn't need to end up in a police station._

„_Yeah, but I won't tell if you don't." He offered. _

„_No, thanks. I don't even believe you to be the manager's son and a getting police record isn't on the top of my 'to do' list." I said._

„_I am. I have the keys to all the rooms, look." He showed me a chain with a bunch of numbered keys on it._

„_Why don't you just unlock the door for me?" I asked._

„_Well, if I did that, you wouldn't be able to get somewhere on your own if you need to. And sleeping outside in a place like this isn't something you should ever do." He explained._

„_So you're gonna teach me how to break in? Just like that?" I raised my brow at him._

„_Why not? I know I needed that skill quite often." He just shrugged._

„_I can't.." I started to protest but he stopped me._

„_Look, you don't have to use it, but it couldn't hurt to just learn." He stated._

_I huffed and nodded and he started on the lecture._

**XXX**

So now, all I have to do is take two bobby pins from my hair, bend them and start tinkering with the lock.

It takes me about ten minutes- I'm not a pro. But I manage to get it open and that's all that counts.

And then I am faced with a catastrophe.

Digital lock connected to an alarm system and iron doors. Fuck.

This is definitely waaay out of my league.

There is no way I can get through those. And I can't call any of the boys from the res because if Jake hates me, they must not like me very much either. Plus there is no one in Forks who can help me.

Think Bella, think!

_There is no one __in Forks__ who can help me. _That's it!

I have to get in here today. This is probably the last time I'm in Forks and the last chance for the closure I so desperately need.

So I dial before I lose the nerve.

„Hello, Isabella. " Ugh, I can just hear the cocky smirk behind his voice.

„Hi, Damon. I need your help." I say solemnly. I don't like this one bit but it is my only chance. And I can tell he likes it more than he should.

„Well, well, well.." He sings into the phone. „What can I do for you today?" He asks, amusement evident in his voice.

I groan.

„You've been around a long time, I suppose you haven't always been welcome, so I was wondering if you would, by any chance, know how to disable an alarm and iron doors?" I say quickly and hope he doesn't make me repeat anything if he didn't catch it all.

„Smash it." He states confidently.

„What?!" I yell.

„Do you care about the damage?"

„No."

„Then smash the alarm. The door will slide open."

„What if it doesn't work?" I ask worriedly.

„It will. Just go grab a rock and smash away. But only if the owner isn't anywhere near, the alarm will probably go off." He warns me.

That definitely isn't a problem. The house is placed in the middle of the forest and the Cullens could be on the other side of the world for all I know.

„Wait a second, let me go grab a rock." I tell him.

I fumble around the high grass until I find one big enough for smashing alarms.

„Got it!" I exclaim. „I'm good from now on. Thanks Damon, bye!"

„No!" He yells in the phone. „I want to listen." I can hear the laughter in his voice.

„There is nothing to hear, I'll just smash it and get inside." I say. I don't need him making fun of me.

„Still. Don't you dare hang up the phone." He threatens.

„Fine." I huff and roll my eyes.

„Don't you roll those pretty brown eyes on me, Isabella." He says and I bet he feels pretty proud of himself for guessing that.

So I roll them again.

Yeah, you got that right- five minutes on the phone with Damon Salvatore and I'm back to rolling my eyes like a crazy person.

„Brat." He mumbles.

I start pounding at the alarm until the entire thing falls apart.

„Nothing's happening!" I tell Damon.

„Smash the wires a bit more and then wait." He instructs.

So I smash and smash until there is nothing recognizable in the little box. Then I pluck the small wires that are poking from the hole in the wall.

And then I finally hear the sound of moving metal and feel my face stretching into a huge grin.

„It's working! " I tell him happily.

„Told you it would." He says sounding smug.

When the door opens I am instantly flooded by the memories.

I can vividly see Rosalie glaring at me from the corner and Emmett smiling like the goof he is while playing games on his Xbox.

That memory brings a smile to my face. I really miss Emmett..

I can also see Esme and Carlisle gently smiling at me from the kitchen and Alice curled up on Jasper's lap on the loveseat by the fireplace.

And, of course, I can see Edward waiting for me by the staircase, his bronze hair a constant disarray, the crooked smile I love so much firmly placed on his face and his loving eyes boring into my very soul.

„You good there?" Damon's voice breaks me from the web of my memories. That's when I realise silent tears are pouring down my face and I am sniffing so I roughly wipe the traitor tears away.

„Yeah, I'm good." I say with a raspy voice.

Damon stays quiet since he probably doesn't believe me and doesn't know what else to say.

My legs start going up the staircase on their own volition and I end up in front of the last room on the left.

I can't help myself so I open the door.

It looks the same.

Black leather couch in the corner. Stacks of books and CDs on the walls. A CD player in the middle of the room.

I go straight to it and pressed play.

_My lullaby._

The gentle memory of the lullaby fills the air. The same melody that used to lull me to sleep now enrages me.

„MOTHERFUCKER!" I screech.

„You okay there?" I hear Damon's voice coming from the phone.

„NO! Fucking asshole! How dare he?! HOW?!" I yell .

„Isabella, I'm already on my way to Forks, I can be there in a half an hour tops." He tells me but the thought of him being here doesn't do much to calm me.

I just throw my phone away without answering and then push the stereo from the desk. It flies to the other side of the room where it crashes and the CD falls out.

There is a writing on it.

I pick it up and see that it simply says: „_My Bella" _written in Edward's elegant handwriting.

„MY BELLA?! MY?! Son of a bitch!" I keep yelling and break the CD too.

Then I move to throwing the CDs off of his shelves. I can't bring myself to do the same to the books so I leave them be.

But it still isn't enough.

That's when I see the couch and remember the kitchen.

I quickly run downstairs and grab a knife.

Since the couch is the only place where he could relax and write in his journals I figure it would bring me the most satisfaction to destroy.

I take the knife and start stabbing and cutting it. The leather is real so it is a bit difficult to pierce through it but I manage.

Then I carve: „EDWARD CULLEN, YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!" in the wall, pick up my phone from the floor and leave the room without looking back.

I storm to Alice's room.

There isn't much I can do in here except to destroy her closet. I grab my phone and dial Damon's number.

„Bring a bucket of paint!" I say.

„On it." He simply answers and hangs up.

I go outside and pace on the porch until I hear rumbling of the leaves. I turn around and see Damon running towards me with a huge shit eating grin on his face.

„Troublemaker Bella! How nice to see you again!" He laughs.

I smile back. Now that he's here it feels like a part of me, one that I didn't even know was missing, is back in place.

He comes closer and hugs me.

The gesture surprises me but it feels nice, comforting.

„Don't you get all touchy-feely with me now!" I tease him.

„Shut up. You stormed off on us a week ago. You scared the shit out of us." He tells me seriously.

„I'm sorry.." I tell him and he squeezes me a little harder.

His hand presses directly onto my bruised shoulder and I unwillingly wince.

„What's wrong?" He asks, concern evident in his features.

„Umm.." I mumble to buy myself some time to figure out an explanation but he shoots me a look that tells me not to make bullshit up cause he won't buy it so I relent and start talking.

„Long story short- I had some werewolf friends here and I made one angry, he phased and kinda ripped my shoulder open." I say quietly.

„Let me see." He orders with a strict voice that doesn't leave room for discussion.

I take my jacket off and then pull the black shirt over my head which leaves me in nothing but my bra. I feel like I should be really uncomfortable but then I remember how he already saw me in nothing but my underwear so I don't fidget and wait for him to finish his inspection.

His eyes go wide when he sees the huge colourful bruise that covers the entire left side of my chest and my upper arm.

It looks disgusting but much better than yesterday. The three lines are still vividly red but I'm not bleeding so at least that's good.

I remember how it happened and the loss of my friend brings tears to my eyes so I close them. I don't want Damon to witness how weak I am.

I wait for him to start his interrogation. But it doesn't come.

Instead he says: „Your bra is dirty." This makes me open my eyes immediately and glance to my chest.

„It's not dirty, it's taupe, asshole!" I tell him and look into his smiling face so we both burst out laughing over the absurdity of the situation.

Soon we calm down and he brushes his hand over the scars and I can see that it angers him that someone did that to me.

„Those are gonna stay on your skin. You are, after all, human and the blood only speeds us the healing process and you would have scars if the healing was completely natural." He tells me sadly.

„I figured.." I tell him back.

We fall into silence while I put my clothes back on.

„Now give me that paint!" I say and try to pry it from his fingers.

„A-a-a, only if I get to go too!" He says back.

„Like I would be able to stop you.." I roll my eyes at him. He just smirks victoriously.

We get inside and I see the dirty footprints my now muddy old Converse left. Damon starts looking around and follows the footprints into Edward's room while I go straight into Alice's closet and try to open the can of paint.

„Let me." Damon says and pops the lid open in a matter of seconds. Then he leans against the wall on the opposite side of the room and lets me blow off my anger in peace.

„Red?!" I laugh. „Thanks, this is just priceless!"

I take the bucket and start splashing the paint all over her clothes. When I finish with that I go into Rosalie's room and splash the remaining paint on her shoes.

„That's for being a bitch to me for no reason whatsoever. At least now you'll have one." I say and leave the room.

When I get back into the living room I take Emmett's Xbox at throw it at the wall. It leaves a dent and it's pieces scatter all over the carpet.

And then I go outside and realise how tired I am now that all the anger has left my body so I sit on the porch and wait for Damon to come out.

„Better?" Damon asks. He was so quiet in there I almost forgot he was here.

„I don't know. I just feel.. Drained.." I tell him.

„I took the liberty of buying something that will surely make you feel better!" He smiles mischievously.

„What?" I ask.

He gets up and picks something up from the high grass.

„Bourbon!" He smirks.

I must admit even the thought of drinking with Damon makes me feel a little better cause the last time we did that it ended up being really fun.

He opens the bottle, puts the cap to his lips and takes a huge swig. Then he hands it to me so I do the same. And, of course, I start coughing just like I did the first time.

„This shit it still gross!" I yell through laugher.

„It didn't bother you much last time!" He laughs with me.

„Hey, don't judge! I needed the courage!" I give him a mock-glare and we fall into comfortable silence.

For the next few hours we just sit on the porch and drink our asses off and joke around.

„Seriously, though, you planning on coming home?" He asks me.

I think about the concept of _home_ and just burst out crying.

Damon moves from his spot by the fence, picks me up and hugs me while I wail.

He doesn't say anything and I can't help but be reminded of the last time I cried in his embrace so I do the same thing I did then- I curl up into a ball like a kitten and let his cradling calm me down.

„There is nothing here for me anymore.." I realise. „Nothing! Even Jake, who is supposed to be my best friend, basically threw me away."

Damon just looks at me and doesn't say anything. I know he has his questions but there is time for those and it is not now.

„This place is supposed to be my home but all I can feel for it is hate! I hate everything that has ever tied me to this place!" I yell and try to wiggle out of Damon's embrace but he doesn't let me go.

He holds me and doesn't even flinch when I start punching his chest until my hands start throbbing.

„You know.. I had a plan when I decided to move away from here. I wanted to change who I was, create someone new, someone without the past. It didn't matter to me where I ended up. I just wanted to be someone.. Someone alive." I tell him.

„It doesn't work that way. The past- it follows you. You can't escape it. No matter how much you want to.." Damon tells me softly and that's when I realise how much alike we actually are.

„You've been hurt." It's a statement, not a question but he nods nonetheless. I can see the hurt in his eyes and I know this isn't something he is usually comfortable with.

There is something I have read in a book a long time ago.. It's just a simple quote but the way I can relate to it is almost impossible to comprehend. And I can see now the same goes for the broken man who is currently cradling both of us.

„You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see." I start telling but Damon interrupts me by finishing it: „But you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel."

We share a small, sad smile and it seems like we come to an understanding. About what I am not sure, but I still feel it.

„It wasn't like that for me." He tells me.

„What wasn't?" I ask bewildered.

„I _could have _closed my heart to the things I didn't want to feel." He says and it confuses me even more.

„I don't understand.." I mumble.

„Vampires.. My kind- we can shut our emotions off. Like a switch. You can either feel or completely shut down your humanity. If you do that, you are carefree. No guilt, no pain, no remorse." He explains.

„Why don't you do it then? I mean, isn't it better to be numb then constantly feel miserable if you have a choice?" I ask.

„I did do it once. When everything became too much. I was a creature without conscience- I was a monster in every sense of the word. I still am. But with age it became harder to stay that way. Emotions have a way of fighting their way back in after a while." He clarifies.

„So does that mean you can't do it now?" I wonder aloud.

„Yes." He answers simply.

„So you pretend.." I say. It's not a question so he doesn't answer. I noticed that about him already and it doesn't come as a surprise to have it confirmed.

But I do get it. It makes things easier.

If you don't let people in- they can't hurt you. Simple as that.

„Wow." I breathe and chuckle as a revelation hits me.

„What?" He furrows his brows in confusion.

„Neither of us could be more of a sucker if we were on the end of a stick." I joke and look at him as his face lightens up.

„No more talking! Let's daaance!" Damon sings, stands up and starts twirling me in the air.

„Umm.. I kinda broke the stereo." I inform him timidly when he stops twirling us.

„That's not all you broke." He snickers. „But it doesn't matter!" He says as he puts me down and starts singing.

I feel my mouth falling agape when I recognise the song and start laughing at his ridiculousness.

„I didn't take you for a BritneyBitch!" I say through giggles.

„There's a lot you still don't know about me!" He informs me and continues singing.

I watch him as he dances all around the garden with the bottle still in his hands. His shirt rides up every time he throws his hands in the air and I am quickly getting really fond of his abs. _And hello happy trail._

No, no Bella. Don't stare.

How can I not? Look at that ass in those black jeans.

„You planning on joining me anytime soon?" He turns around and asks.

My eyes snap to his face and I see his signature smirk making an appearance on his face.

Busted!

„Umm.. I wasn't planning on, actually." I stammer out and cover my face with my hair to hide the blush from my face.

„Oh come on, dollface! Don't be a prude." He smiles and in a second he stands back in front of me and grabs me by my hips.

„I'm not a prude, asshole!" I tell him and punch his shoulder.

„Prove it." He whispers and I feel his sweet breath caressing my face due to the small distance he has put between us.

He smells of bourbon, leather and something I can't quite describe but it definitely has me mesmerised.

I relax a little into his arms and he starts humming again and moves us around.

He puts the bottle to his lips, throws his head back and takes a huge gulp. I watch in fascination as his Adam's apple bobs and a little of the brownish liquid spills from the side of his mouth. I stare at the trail it leaves as it travels from his lips, down his jaw and neck into the collar of his shirt.

He then proceeds by looking at me straight in the eyes and resting the cap to my lips. I open my mouth and drink the bitter liquid while still looking into his intense blue eyes.

I drink the last of the bourbon from the bottle and put my arms around his torso while he throws the bottle somewhere behind us.

After a few seconds I hear it shatter as it obviously hits a wall of the house.

Neither I nor Damon break the eye contact as we continue dancing to his light hum.

We dance for what feels like hours while his songs get more and more ridiculous as time passes. I manage trip and fall more times than I can even count while Damon laughs his ass off each and every time it happens. I would like to say how I was able to kill him with my glares but the look on his face sent me in hysterics along with him.

When my eyelids start drooping he pulls me back into his arms.

„Ready to head home?" He asks softly.

„Yeah, I'm ready." I tell him with a voice that portrays strength that I don't actually feel. I'm insecure about everything and I'm afraid that neither he or Stefan and Elena will like the baggage I carry with me. „But we still need to talk though.. I haven't been honest and it's only fair to put everything out there." I remind him.

„You think I don't know?" He smirks and glances to my scar. „But not yet, we'll talk when we meet up with the happy couple." He states and picks me up.

I slowly relax into his arms as he carries me to the bike.

I feel his breath on my face but I don't open my eyes. Instead I inhale his smell deeply into my lungs and revel in the feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms.

When we get to my bike I realise I'm in no state to drive so I reach out and start fiddling with Damon's belt.

He smirks and asks: „You trying to force yourself on me?"

I roll my eyes. „Get you mind out of the gutter!" I tell him as I pull the belt out of the loops.

„Go sit on the bike." I order.

„Aren't you a feisty one!" He says and I watch as his face takes an amused expression.

He still looks a little bewildered but obliges.

I sit behind him and scoot as close to his as I can. Then I take the belt and loop it around both of us. I hand him the buckle so he can secure it. I'm really tired and this is the only way I'm sure I won't fall off during the ride.

He turns around one more time to check if I'm okay so I nod and he starts riding towards Mystic Falls.

_My home._

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late! I was at my grandma's for a few days and wasn't able to upload the chapter sooner.**

**Have you noticed the banner? I finally made one! I know it's nothing special since I made it myself but I like it nonetheless :D**

**Anyways, there won't be an update next weekend cause I have a competition for a scholarship to attend and won't be able to write it. **

**Bella's outfit is posted on my profile!**

**Narnia365-** I don't think it would be fair of her to hold a grudge+ it's not really in her nature so I figured she should just let it go:) And he didn't almost kiss her! But yeah, he is a 'big a** baby'!;)

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel-** Yeah, kinda like Elena, right? Nope, I have different plans for her transformation!:D I hope you had enough of the Della phone call in this CH!:)

**Vampirelove41 / lyssmcgrath- **You've got your questions answered in the CH:)

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**I hope you like this CH, leave a review and let me know! Thank you for the support!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

As I roll over and peek through my eyelids I become aware of three things simultaneously.

One- I'm not lying in my own bed. _Again._

Two- the light hurts my eyes and my head starts throbbing even more than it did so far. It feels like it's being sliced into two by a rusty chainsaw so I bury myself further under the covers.

_Yeah, drinking half a bottle of bourbon can do that to you._

I put my hands on my head and start rubbing my temples in order to relieve my head from the horrible hangover at least a little bit so my brain could start functioning normally as soon as possible.

And three- there is a warm body spooning me and soon the familiar smell hits my nostrils and I inhale it deeply welcoming the calming effect it has on me.

I feel his fingers slowly making their way in circles from the top of my head, through my hair down my arms and back. His touch is feather light and makes me almost forget the raging hangover I'm still sporting.

The current of his touch makes me shiver slightly and I feel him shifting behind me.

„Open your eyes, Isabella." Damon whispers in my ear not breaking the spell that his touch seems to have on me.

„Nooo.." I whine and bury my head into the crook of his arm. „Give me an hour, please." I beg unashamedly.

I feel him shifting again and suddenly the covers are being ripped from my body.

I quickly look up allowing the sunrays to hurt my eyes even more and see Damon standing smugly by the bed.

„God, you're annoying." I glare at his smiling face.

„It's already noon, doll. Go shower and change so I can show you something." He instructs and points to the small door on the other side of the tiny room we've slept in.

„Where are we?" I mumble and try to rub the sleep from my eyes with the palms of my hands but it doesn't do much against the burning of the freaking sun.

Damon notices my squinting and quickly pulls the curtains so I can open my eyes fully. „Somewhere in Seattle." He answers my question. „And the sun bothers you that much because of the hangover mixed with the blood. I'll get you some shades so you don't go blind during the ride." He adds and smiles apologetically.

„How long is the blood gonna be an issue for me anyways?" I ask since that's something that has been bothering me during the nights I couldn't fall asleep.

Damon frowns in concentration.

„Well, you basically drained me which means you drank at least five litres.." He muses aloud. „One glass of our blood stays in a person's system for 24 hours. Let's say a glass equals 2 dcl. That means you drank about 50dcl which puts us in a range of more or less.."

„25 days." I blurt out in shock.

„Yes." He confirms and I can see he is almost as shocked with the number as I am. Noone really thought of that the day I woke up in the Salvatore boarding house and with Victoria trailing so close behind me- me being full of vampire blood for almost a month is a very dangerous thing.

I decide to change the subject because worrying about things I don't have control over is not going to get me anywhere right now.

„What do you need to show me?" I ask him as I grab my backpack and make my way into the small bathroom.

„It's a surprise." Damon simply answers.

„Just a heads-up – I hate surprises." I warn him before I close the door behind me and start taking my clothes off.

And that's when I notice that he's changed me into one of his shirts while I was asleep. _Again._

„Would you stop taking off my clothes while I'm unconscious? If you want to see the goods, all you have to do is ask, you know?" I yell through the door and hear him chuckling in the other room.

„I didn't hear you complaining last night." He informs me.

„Yeah, I think me being unconscious had something to do with that." I retort.

„Probably." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

„You're an asshole!" I tell him and step under the shower.

The water cascades down my body slowly making me shiver in pleasure as I feel it disentangling the knots in my muscles. I quickly grab my strawberry body wash and shampoo and massage it into my body and hair. I rinse myself off and step out of the cabin while wrapping myself in a big towel.

I put my underwear on and grab a pair of unfamiliar dark wash, expensive looking jeans and an unfamiliar plaid shirt. I put them on and realise that they're a perfect fit. And the jeans make my ass look freaking fabulous. I fish through the bag to grab my old black Converse, roll my sleeves and exit the bathroom with my hair still a little damp.

I see Damon standing by the small desk in front of the window sorting out some envelopes. I make a coughing sound and he turns around glancing at me appreciatively.

„Thank you for the clothes.." I tell him and turn around so he can see.

„I'm glad they fit. You look really good." He says and I blush furiously at the smirk he sends my way.

„Thanks." I mumble. „What is that?" I ask and glance at the envelopes on the desk.

„_This_-„ He points to the desk-„is your mail. I picked it up for you when I was at the supermarket buying the paint and drinks. A certain Mrs. Stanley was mentioning your absence and the bunch of letters waiting for you so I took the initiative to do it for you." He shrugs while I make my way towards him and look at the numerous letters containing either bills or advertisements.

„Thanks.." I tell him since I was so distracted when I was leaving the letter for Jake in the mailbox to actually get inside the post office and pick up my own mail.

„No problem." He says and hands me a large manila envelope with a smile on his face. „Congratulations." Damon tells me and plops on the bed.

I take the envelope from him and look at the sender.

_DARTHMOUTH COLLEGE_

_Hanover-New Hampshire_

I look at it with a quizzical expression. „What the hell?" I mumble and open the envelope to take the first paper out and read out loud:

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_Greetings from Dartmouth! It is a great pleasure to contact you to share some very encouraging news._

_We have reviewed your application for admission and think you are and outstanding prospect for Dartmouth. We are also very impressed by your academic accomplishments and intellectual potential._

_The copies of financial transactions and other details are in the envelope._

_We hope you will strongly consider joining our Class next fall!_

_Melanie Stryder_

_Dean of Admissions and Financial Aid_

„I didn't apply for this.." I tell Damon and sit on the bed next to him while taking another paper out of the envelope. This one has all the information about payment details so I quickly read it with Damon peeking behind my shoulder.

Apparently, my scholarship has been paid in advance. Fully. All four years. All 253 128 American freaking dollars.

By the one and only- Edward Cullen.

„I can't fucking believe this!" I fume as I scan the rest of the papers and throw them on the floor.

„Care to elaborate?" Damon says and raises his eyebrow in question.

„It's nothing really.. I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that _he_, once again, dared to make a decision for me." I huff and plop back on the bed. „Can we discuss this later, please?" I ask Damon and he nods.

„How about we go grab some breakfast and get back on the road?" He suggests and puts his shoes and jacket on.

„Sounds good." I tell him and grab the rest of my things.

We go through the hallways by the reception where Damon pays for everything and returns the key. Next we make our way to the small diner by the motel where I order some blueberry muffins and a milkshake and Damon orders almost a half of their menu.

„How come you can eat?" I ask him as he puts food into his mouth at a lightning speed. „And sleep, too?"

„Obviously blood is the main component in my diet but I can eat human food as long as I have blood in my system which right now isn't a big amount so I'm stuffing until we make a stop at the hospital." He explains and I look at him with a bewildered expression but he doesn't pause long enough for me to question what he meant by 'stopping at the hospital'. „And we can sleep although it's not as necessary for us as it is for humans. My body can function normally for a long extent of time without it."

„Why the hospital?" I ask once he goes back to eating.

„Free blood supply." He shrugs. „Or would you rather watch me eating from the source?" Damon pauses his eating and looks at me with a raised brow.

„Of course not!" I say defensively and go back to eating my muffins.

We don't talk during the rest of our meal and I think about what he shared with me so far. I wonder if he can drink from a human without killing or turning them since his kind isn't venomous so I ask him to elaborate on that question.

„I can feed from a human without any problems." He tells me.

„But doesn't that raise suspicions?" I ask him. „There is no way someone would forget a vampire attack. Trust me." I say and wiggle my wrist to him.

He grabs it and slams it on the table. I look at him in shock as he comes closer over the table and looks me straight in the eyes.

„There are ways for my kind to make humans forget. _Trust me_." He says and I see his pupils dilating in the same way they did before.

„What is wrong with your eyes?" I blurt out since that's also something that has been bothering me for a while.

„It's called compulsion. And it doesn't work on you." He informs me and gets back into his seat.

„Compulsion? Like mind control?" I ask completely shocked.

„Yes. It is an ability all of us have in order to keep the vampire world a secret. It allows us to control a human's mind by making eye contact and projecting instructions into it. It works as long as the person doesn't have vervain in their system or somewhere on their body. Which _you_ don't but it still isn't working." He explains and his tone gets frustrated at the end.

„Why would you want to compel me in the first place?" I accuse him incredulously.

„Well what would you do if a stranger rides into town and keeps you company in the woods without asking any questions?" He asks and I quickly open my mouth to interrupt him but he doesn't let me and continues: „And then the next day you see that same stranger mesmerising everyone in a room full of people without even realising she's doing it?" He says and comes closer to me in the small booth. „What would you do if you notice a scar on the stranger that resembles a bite mark from a vampire? Not to mention that that kind of a scar is impossible to find on a _human_." Damon continues his talk and grabs my wrist stroking the scar permanently etched onto it. „What would you do if the stranger makes a girl, who has lost almost everything in her life, happier just by being a friend? Just by being herself.." He trails off and looks into my eyes.

His blue orbs show so much emotion.. Everything from despair, frustration and misery to curiosity, awe and a tiny bit of happiness.

It's too much and I avert my eyes from his gaze.

„That's not who I am, Damon.." I tell him with a small voice and feel his finger cupping my chin and turning my head towards him but I still don't look him in the eyes. „I'm weak.. I'm insecure, irrelevant.. I'm nothing." I say and feel his fingers digging a little deeper into my skin.

„Look at me, Isabella!" Damon orders with a strong voice and cradles my head in his hand. „Look at me.." He repeats softly.

I can do nothing but comply so I open my eyes and gasp at the look I see on his face. I see nothing but understanding and comfort.

No words are spoken for a while and the silence is more than comfortable for the both of us.

Soon we pay for our meals and make our way towards my baby.

I sit first and try to start the bike but Damon grabs me from behind and pulls me back until there's enough room for him to sit down.

„It's my bike, Damon." I huff and see him smirk in the rearview mirror.

„I'm sure you can make an exception, Isabella." He says and throws one of his panty-dropping smiles on me.

_Well, well Damon. Two can play this game._

I move further back until he settles and start moving my hands slowly around his waist. I let the tips of my fingers graze the hard muscles of his abdomen until I feel a groan building up in his chest. I smirk when I see his palms clenching around the steering wheel so I quickly cross the rest of the way and grab his shoulders for leverage.

Damon's groan is more audible now and he puts the bike into speed almost violently and I can't help but feel giddy beacause even though he's the one driving- I won this round.

**XXX**

We've been riding for hours nonstop and when the sun almost completely sets I pat Damon's shoulder as a sign for him to stop.

When I take a closer look at the surroundings I notice the familiarity of the city we're in.

„Why are we in Phoenix, Damon?" I ask once we get off the bike.

„We're meeting the lovebirds here." He answers and fishes for a pair of sunglasses from his pocket even though the sun is almost completely gone by now.

„I don't understand.. Why not just meet them in Mystic Falls?"

„God, this city is so hot.. It must be over a hundred degrees here." He muses and ignores my question.

„Damon." I groan.

„This place should not exist. It's like a monument to human arrogance." He continues his mumbling.

„Just tell me, I'm not gonna let it go until you do." I inform him.

„Fine, Miss I-have-to-know-everything." He huffs. „They need to pick something up here for our regular Mystic Falls bad boy."

„Bad boy? As in another vampire?" I press further.

„Kind of." Damon shrugs but I'm not planning on letting it go. I'm tired of half-truths and since I'm gonna tell them everything once we all get together I figure it's only fair of them to tell me the truth as well.

„That doesn't make sense. How can someone _kind of _be a vampire?"

„He's a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf." He says. „And the worst part of all- he is an Original."

„So? You're an Original, too.."

„Yes. But he is _the _Original. As in one of the first six vampires in the world." He says and I tell him to continue the story. „Our kind's history started a few thousand years ago when a witch casted and immortality spell on her family." Damon starts the story.

I soon become very drawn into their history. Apparently, werewolves existed before vampires and one of the most powerful witches of all time named Esther created a spell for immortality as a protection method against the werewolves who can't control themselves during full moon.

The werewolves in this story are nothing like the Quileute- who, according to Damon, are not even real werewolves. They are merely shapeshifters and them shifting into wolves is nothing but a coincidence. I can see the logic in that- the spirit of Taha Aki could have inhabited the body of any animal. These werewolves, however, are a lot more like the scary creatures from horror movies and books. They are completely out of control during the full moon and their bite is poisonous to vampires.

The Original family consisted of seven members. Esther and her husband Mikael with their children- Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Elijah. Klaus is the bad boy Damon talked about in the beginning and is in fact the son of Esther and a werewolf- hence the hybridism.

Mikael was killed by Klaus. Finn was killed by Matt. Kol was killed by Jeremy.

Apparently, Jeremy is a vampire hunter along with Jenna's boyfriend Alaric. And Klaus has the hots for Caroline who is a vampire aswell and in a relationship with Tyler who is a werewolf.

_Yup, what a happy bunch they are.._

„Exactly how old are they?" I ask in amazement.

„No one really knows. The furthest that we've come with the research puts us in a timeframe of about 2.5 thousand years." He shrugs.

„Umm.. That's not possible.." I mumble and he looks at me in bewilderment. „Well, the Volturi are at least three thousand years old and you told me your kind came first so.." I elaborate.

„How do you know that?" Damon asks me.

„The Cullens told me. Carlisle spent a few decades with them during his early years. He kept a portrait of himself with the guard in his study in Forks but it's probably gone. They wouldn't leave such valuables behind." I tell him and realise how much more value a silly thing as a painting has over me.

„So you've seen them all?" He prods.

„Well, yes. Obviously I don't really remember them all but Aro, Caius and Marcus have faces you don't easily forget. Why do you ask?"

„Isabella.." He starts. „My past is.. Dark. Surely you must know that the Volturi try their hardest to keep vampirism a secret. That is the most important rule of them all. And, well, I didn't really pay much attention to what I was doing during the darkest time of my life. I killed people on a daily basis without giving a second thought to who they were. I shut down all of my emotions, every single one of them was completely numb, including fear." Damon tells the story and his face portrays a range of emotions- everything from sadness and shame about his past to rage towards it. „The Volturi decided to come after me. Aro sent a few people from his guard to kill me, but they were newbies- I had about 7 decades on them so I killed them instead. They were trained so it wasn't exactly easy work but I was a lot stronger than they thought since I had more than a hundred years by then. And I was ruthless." He continues. „I managed to kill dozens of gifted guard members over the years and, as you can presume, that didn't sit well with the Volturi. Not to mention the fact that I had help."

„Help? Who helped you?" I ask, once again completely drawn into the story.

Damon just chuckles darkly and says: „Some things are better left unsaid. You know enough stuff that put you on the hitlist without me adding this one too." He says and I can see from his expression that he doesn't plan on elaborating further.

We fall into one of our comfortable silences and move to sit on a high brick wall to watch the last of the sunrays leaving the sky.

A question pops into my mind and I make a coughing sound in order to draw his attention.

„Why are you here, Damon?" I ask quietly not wanting to break the bubble we're in. I feel him shrugging beside me but that is not enough of an answer for me.

„Tell me.." I say as I hitch my right leg over the side of the wall so that I can face him.

I see his brows furrowing as he thinks about my question and after a while he mimics my position.

„_This_.." He sighs. „This is where I want to be."

„I'm glad you came.." I tell him softly as he inches closer and presses his forehead against mine.

We sit like that for a few minutes until I hear a familiar voice yelling my name and snap my head in the direction the voice is coming from.

I see Elena running in our direction and Stefan emerges from the corner behind her. Damon helps me get off the wall and back on the road and as soon as my feet hit the ground I run towards Elena with my arms spread open.

„Hey.." She mumbles into my hair as she wraps her small frame around mine. „I'm so glad you're back with us.."

„Me too." I tell her and turn around to see Stefan smiling at me and spreading his arms.

I untangle myself from Elena and jump into his arms. He hugs me tight and asks: „You good?"

„Yeah, I'm good." I smile at him.

„Are we good to go?" Damon asks from his spot by the wall.

„Pretty much. Grab your things and we can go to the airport, it's in walking distance from here." Stefan tells him and I pick up my backpack from the ground while Damon drags the bike closer.

„Are we walking or riding?" Damon asks me once he gets back.

„I could use a walk, actually. My muscles are really stiff from all the riding." I tell him and stretch a little for good measure.

„Sure." He agrees and pushes the bike as we walk.

„I can push it if you want…" I tell him since I feel really uncomfortable with him having to do it just because I want to walk.

„It's fine. Vampire strength, remember?" He says with a roll of his eyes.

„No, really. It wouldn't be a prob-" I protest but he cuts me off with a glare.

„Don't be annoying." He snaps and I cringe a little at the tone of his voice so I turn my gaze forward and watch Elena and Stefan.

_Great, that's what I get for trying to help him out._

The lovebirds are currently walking hand in hand being all sweet and shit and remind me of Edward and myself. I start feeling a pang of jealousy about the happiness I won't ever have again but the light in their eyes causes the jealousy to soon be replaced with delight for my frends' joy.

I also feel annoyed at Damon. I hate that he's nice to me when we're alone but as soon as someone else joins us he's readapts to his cocky asshole persona.

We make our way towards the airport in mere minutes and as soon as we get there Damon grunts something in the lines of: „Thank fuck!", pushes the bike into Stefan's arms and quickly strolls towards the small medical center at the side of the airport.

„Damon's being a jerk because he's hungry. You shouldn't expect him to do it so I apologize in his place." Stefan says and parks my bike near the entrance.

„Don't apologize. It's not your fault." I say back and shoot him a smile which he returns.

As we walk towards to stand we see Damon entering with a huge grin plastered on his face and a big opaque cup with a straw in his hands.

I hear Stefan arguing with the receptionist behind the stand about our flight. Elena sees the confusion etched on my face and explains how Stefan is trying to persuade her into getting us a private plane so we can travel in a more relaxed manner but she keeps telling him that we need to make a reservation in advance in order to get one.

Damon finishes his drink and I can hear the noise the straw makes while he's sucking the last few drops. I turn towards him just as the veins around his eyes retreat and his eyes go back to the beautiful blue shade.

He walks towards the stand, pushes Stefan away and faces the blonde receptionist.

I can see the appreciation in her gaze as her eyes roam around Damon's features and she smiles sweetly when he leans towards her over the stand.

Their eyes meet and Damon says: „Get us a private plane ready as soon as possible."

She finally blinks, quickly presses a few keys on the computer and informs him that our plane will be ready in twenty minutes.

I realise he has compelled her and watch as Stefan punches him in the shoulder.

„She's a human being, not your puppet." Stefan scolds him but Damon isn't affected in the slightest.

„She was just doing her job." I cut in since I don't really approve of what he did. The whole mind control thingy doesn't really sit well with me. Not to mention the fact that the girl could easily lose her job over the little prank Damon just pulled.

„Well she wasn't doing a very good one." Damon says and moves towards the exit once she hands him the necessary paperwork.

Once we're on the runway and moving towards our plane I realise I'm missing something.

„What about my bike?!" I exclaim in panic a little louder than I planned on. Damon just rolls his eyes and walks to the two security guards.

Judging on the way he's holding their gazes I figure he's compelling them to do something. One of them starts speaking on his walkie talkie and a few minutes later another guard walks towards the plane pushing my bike along with him. He opens the luggage compartment and puts my baby into it.

„Is that even allowed?" I ask noone in particular.

„No, but we don't have any luggage so the weight of it won't mess with the plane's balance." Stefan explains and we move inside the plane.

The inside is much more spacious than what you would expect and absolutely stunning.

Small, elegant white tables with huge, comfy looking leather chairs.

I've never traveled in a private plane but I can already tell I'll love it.

We all settle in the four chairs facing each other. Damon sits next to me while Stefan and Elena take the chairs opposite of us.

The silence is awkward and I can't help but feel that we're all aware of the enormous pink elephant in the room so I decide to address it first.

„So.." I mumble. „When do you want to do this?" I ask and watch as Elena's gaze travels towards Stefan. He shrugs so she faces me again.

„Now is as good of a time as ever, I guess." She tells me softly.

I take a huge gulp of air and prepare myself for reliving the bittersweet memories.

**A/N**

**Hello there! Yeah, I know what you're thinking- finally.**

**Sorry for the lateness, I just can't seem to find time to write..**

**Just a heads up: the next update might be a little late, aswell. **

**Gosh, this story is getting harder to write.**

**Bella's outfit is posted on my FF profile.**

**Summer's back- **There's no need for apologizing!:)

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**Guys thank you all for the great reviews, I always enjoy reading them. It makes me so happy that you like the story.**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_I take a huge gulp of air and prepare myself for reliving the bittersweet memories._

I tell them everything.

Starting from my first days in Forks High to Edward's week-long disappearance, his sudden behaviour change, the Port Angeles incident and the beginning of our relationship.

I try my hardest to stay detached but I feel the emotions I've kept dormant starting to stir.

I also tell them everything about the Cullen family. About the inviting love that radiates from Carlisle and Esme. About Jasper's calming aura even without the usage of his gift, Alice's perkiness and her good spirit. Rosalie I don't really feel the need to explain since she was a bitch to me since day one, but I can't skip Emmett whom I thought of as a big brother I never had.

I don't go into the details about mine and Edward's relationship since that's something that I still haven't dealt with myself but they get the picture.

And then comes the talk about my 18th birthday party catastrophe and finally Edward's parting words and my coma-like state.

By now I'm almost completely numb. That is the only way I can deal with what happened- lock away the emotions in my head and curl my body into a tight ball on the seat.

The weather has been insane ever since I started telling the story. It went from sunny to cloudy in a matter of minutes and has been going worse ever since. The thunders and rain have been swaying the plane to the point where the pilot said that we might have to make a sudden landing but luckily that hasn't happened.

I can feel the saltiness of the tears on my cheeks and mouth but I don't care enough to wipe them off.

It's hard enough having to remember it without actually saying it all out loud. The only person I have shared the entire story with is Jacob and it almost broke me completely. It is easier this time. I don't know why. Maybe because it's not my first time telling it. Maybe because I'm finally learning to cope with it.

„I know that the way I feel may seem irrational but I didn't only lose Edward. I lost other people I considered family. I lost parents, I lost a brother and I lost a sister without a chance to say goodbye." I croak in a weak voice, still staring through the small circular window noticing the weather starting to calm down.

The three of them are silent, each of them lost in their respective interpretations of what they just heard. I try convincing myself that it won't hurt if they decide my baggage isn't something they're willing to put up with but I fail to bring myself to actually believe it.

My depression is slowly making itself known by creeping into my mind and try as I might I can't chase it away because I know I'll welcome it once the people in this plane decide I'm not worth it.

Another sudden thunder pierces through the sky startling us all and Stefan decides to speak.

„Are you doing this?" He asks and looks at Damon who has a prominent frown etched on his face.

„No." He says in a strong voice. „I'm actually trying to keep it from knocking the plane over."

Stefan looks worriedly through the window and then he chances a glance at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Damon follows his gaze and his frown deepens but neither of them says anything further so I turn back around and watch the sky.

„We have begun our descend to the airport and we'll be at the gate in about 15 minutes. We'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for the arrival and we want to thank you for flying with us today." The voice of our pilot says through the intercom and the two flight attendants emerge from their cabin into our space to clean things up a bit and instruct us to fasten our seatbelts.

As soon as we land everyone starts collecting their things and exit the plane.

I feel a bit dizzy and completely exhausted from the crying so I try to grab anything I can to prevent myself from falling but my hand slips and I start falling down but Damon grabs me in time and throws me over his shoulder.

„Get her bike home." He says and starts running through the nearby forest.

The trees blur past me but luckily none of the branches hit my face. Damon soon places me back on my feet but keeps holding my waist so I don't fall again.

I can see the despair in his features and I guess it mirrors mine. We're both at a loss here. None of us know what to do and where our actions might take us but I want to take a risk. I want to take a chance with him, with Elena and with Stefan.

I'm not afraid anymore. I've loved and I've lost but I don't want it to define me for the rest of my life. I'm done with living in a shell. I know that the next thing I do might change everything. It could be for the better or for worse- I don't know, but I'm willing to try.

„Do you want to come in?" I whisper.

I did it. It's done. He's invited in.

Now it's his move.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! **

**This CH is long overdue but I had school and finals and just wasn't able to get back on track with writing this story.**

**I did, however, start writing another one that is currently posted on my profile so check it out if you want.**

**This CH is a short one but I promise the next one will be longer! **

**David Fishwick-** Like a said a few times before: yes, the Cullens will be included into this story.

**Thank you all for the great reviews and especially the patience!**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_Contentment._

There are so many ways to define that one noun- happiness with one's situation, the state of satisfaction, a state of well-being.. I could go on forever but that's not the point anyways.

Contentment is a concept I haven't been familiar with for a while now.

I guess you could say I lived in a state of discontentment. I was continually longing for something, anything better than the situation in which I was thrown into so abruptly.

But not now, not tonight.

Remember the definitions from the beginning? Well, not single one of them fully describes the way I currently feel.

I'm lying in my bed wrapped into Damon's embrace and I swear that the bliss I feel right now intensifies each time I steal a glance in his direction and look at the small smile etched on his sleeping face.

If I had someone to bet with, I'd bet that I'm not the only one content right now.

„Stop staring." He grunts and buries his head into my hair.

I giggle and try to wedge myself out of his arms but he just tightens his embrace which makes me giggle even more because I can feel his fingers tickling my ribs.

"Don't do that!" I manage to breathe out through my laughter. "I'll pee all over us."

He stops his attack and looks at me with his sleepy eyes filled with amusement and that bliss I've been feeling ever since he came inside with me last night amplifies even further.

"Tell me.." I say.

Confusion clouds his features for a second before he realises what I'm talking about and then I see hesitation.

"Tell you what?" He pretends not to know.

"You know what I want to know.." I tell him instead of answering his question.

He huffs but decides to speak anyway. "That was the night I realised I'm not getting the girl. Not now, not ever. That's why I was alone in the woods." Damon says and turns his body away from me.

"Elena loves Stefan, anyone can see that. She's not the one for you, just like Edward is not the one for me.."

"I was rejected by the girl I loved, _again_. How many times do you think I can find someone like her?" He says and looks me in the eyes to emphasise his point.

And he's right, we both know it. You don't just stumble upon love.

"Oh, don't worry Damon. You'll find plenty of girls to reject you." I try to joke and realise he doesn't find it funny by the way he's just lying there gaping at me.

I open my mouth to apologize for overstepping my boundaries just as Damon bursts out laughing.

"You're really something else, you know that?" He says through his laughter and just like that everything is back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be between people like us.

"So, what now?" I ask him.

"Now we start working on a strategy. First the simple stuff, protecting your house, training you, give you some weapons.. Nothing special." Damon says and shrugs like it's no big deal even though it is.

"Wait up! Train me? For what? And weapons? I don't want to carry useless weapons around with me." I tell him.

"Train you to keep yourself alive for as long as possible and the weapons aren't useless." He tells me instead.

"Well, I don't really think they'll work on their bodies which essentially makes them useless.."

"Your weapons may not work, but mine sure will." Damon says and untangles himself from the sheets. "Get ready, we leave in twenty."

"Fine. What should I wear?" I ask since I'm not sure if he intends to take me training right now.

"Anything tight and stretchy." He says and blurs out of my room.

I quickly pick out a pair of black tights, a sporty tank top and my faithful chucks since I don't own a pair of training shoes. Next I take off the clothes Damon bought for me, throw them into the washing machine and hop under the shower.

When I step out I pull my hair into a high ponytail and throw on my clothes.

I hear Damon re-entering my house so I go downstairs to meet him.

"The lovebirds are busy so we're on our own until Alaric brings the weapons." Damon says and opens the door for me.

Then he throws me over his shoulder and carries me through the woods to a small round clearing.

"A heads up would have been nice!" I huff when he puts me back on my feet.

"Whatevs, drama queen." He answers with a smile, pulls his cell out of his pocket and dials a number. "We're here. How long till you come?"

I realise he's talking to Alaric so I decide to walk around a little.

I notice the trees that surround the clearing have multiple cuts and holes over them. They must have come here from the 'training' that Damon talked about.

After a few minutes I hear rumbling of an engine approaching and soon a car parks next to the spot where Damon is standing.

Alaric comes out and he and Damon start taking out three antique wooden chests from the trunk.

"Come closer, Bella." Alaric calls me.

When I approach, he pops open one of the chests so I can see the content.

I gasp when I realise the amount of weapons that they possess. Rows and rows of guns, spikes, crossbows and arrows among chains, ropes and bottles of clear liquid which I assume is vervain.

"Pick a gun." Damon tells me and opens the remaining two chests. "Now we'll train you to shoot and the fighting we'll do when Elena is free, she'll show you the basic moves we taught her and then we'll train more intensively."

I look at all the guns and pick out a silver Smith & Wesson while Alaric gets back into his car and drives away. Damon takes the gun from my hands and since it is a semi-automatic, he replaces the empty magazine with a new one, filled with wooden bullets and loads the chamber by pulling back the slide and then releasing it. Next he puts it back into my hand and tosses the empty magazine into one of the containers.

"What am I shooting at?" I ask and toss the gun between my hands even though my dad always told me to point it towards the ground.

"Me." Damon says and smirks, thinking I don't have a chance at it.

"Then what do you think if we make a small bet out of it?" I say slyly and watch his eyes twinkle; vampires have a thing for challenges, no matter how small they are. "If I manage to shoot you, I get to either ask you or make you do anything I want, no questions asked. And if I don't, you can pick anything from me." I say and wait for his response.

"Deal. I'll be generous and give you three chances." He smirks again and steps away from me.

Damon stands a few yards away from me as I lift the gun and aim at him. I feel a little bad for doing this but he did annoy the hell out of me when we were at the airport so I push that feeling down and fire the gun.

The bullet hits a tree way off to the left of where Damon is standing and his smirk turns into a toothy grin while my face turns into a fake scowl.

"Okay, I still have two more chances so don't get excited too soon." I say and stick out my tongue at him.

The next shot is closer but still terrible and I can tell by his mischievous smirk that Damon is already planning something bad for me if I lose.

"I feel so safe I'll even turn my back on you." He teases and turns around, facing away from me.

"No!" I yell. "I want to see your face when I shoot you." I say and laugh a little so he'd think I'm teasing.

"Fine." He says and turns back towards me but closes his eyes, still smiling.

I pull the slide and load the chamber for the last time. Next I close my eyes and hear Charlie's voice in my head, telling the twelve-year-old me how to stand in a proper firing stance:

_"Close your eyes and take what you feel to be the ideal, comfortable stance."_

I forget the target and focus on getting comfortable.

Then I open my eyes to see Damon still standing far away, eyes closed and notice my aim is way off but don't move my hands from this position but my feet- another trick my dad thought me.

_"Don't move your hands and shoulders. You have gotten into a stance for your natural point of aim- the most comfortable for your body. Move only your feet until you're aiming at your target once again."_

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Whenever you are." Damon chuckles and shifts his feet a little.

I fire in time with my breathing, just like Charlie thought me. I take a breath, exhale half of it and start gently squeezing the trigger. Once I begin pulling it, I keep doing it at a constant rate until the gun goes off.

_BAM!_

I quickly unload the gun and toss it to the ground next to me then run towards Damon who is on his knees, bent down and groaning in pain.

"You liar!" He yells at me when I get closer and try to look at his bloody abdomen.

"I'm not a liar!" I tell him and push him down so he's lying on his back.

Suddenly I'm pulled back and see Stefan plunging his fingers into Damon's stomach and taking out the wooden bullet.

"That was priceless!" Elena laughs as she runs towards us from behind a tree.

"How long have you been here?" I ask once she sits down on the grass beside me.

"Long enough not to miss this!" She says with a wide grin. "Gosh, I want to learn that! Who taught you that?"

"I'm the chief's daughter. You really think he'd let me walk around unprotected?" I snort. "He taught me this when I was twelve and made me carry at least a keychain pepperspray everywhere I go." I laugh with Elena for a few seconds until I notice Damon glaring at me.

"Why didn't you say something before I let you shoot me?" He grits through his teeth.

"You didn't ask. You just assumed I couldn't do it." I say with a victorious smile. "I never lied."

"I'll be forever grateful to you for this." Stefan says and puts his arm around my shoulder.

I look at him quizzically. "For what? Shooting your brother?"

"No, for teaching him a lesson. Maybe now he'll stop being a presumptuous bastard." He says and winks at me.

"I doubt it." I joke and we all laugh while Damon scowls at me and runs to the other side of the clearing to pick up the magazine and the gun I threw on the ground. Then he puts them back into the chest.

I now notice that Elena is wearing sporty clothes as well so I assume the training session with her starts today after all.

"You ready to get your ass kicked, too?" I tease and fake punch her shoulder.

"You wish." She says and tries to punch my head with her right fist but I'm faster and bend down right before her hand connects with my face. "Fast." She observes. "I like a good fight once in a while. Stefan lets me win most of the time."

"Here you go." Damon says and hands both of us a pair of boxing gloves. We take them and I let Damon tie mine while Stefan does the same to Elena's pair.

"Kick her ass." Damon winks at me and puts some distance between us.

I see Elena stretching and I must say she is very flexible which may or may not scare me a little bit. I jump a little in place to get my cardio started and already feel the adrenaline surging through my veins.

I'm excited because this means I'll finally burn off some of the energy provided by Damon's blood.

"Touch gloves." Stefan instructs and we do as he says. "Have you ever tried boxing?" He asks me and I shake my head no.

"I only know some self-defence moves." I tell him.

"Okay, then we'll start with teaching you the proper stance." Elena says and puts her hand in front of her head. "Notice how I'm standing- feet diagonal and a little wider than shoulder length."

I mimic her stance and wait for further instructions.

"Now raise your fists and put your dominant hand in the back. Make sure your chin is slightly down- you don't want to leave it open for an impact, trust me. And you should always be able to see over your gloves." She says and nods appreciatively when I do everything she told me to.

Damon comes back closer to me and stands behind me. "Relax. Bend your knees a little; it'll give you more flexibility." He tells me and aligns his hands with mine. "I thought the punching will be a little trickier but after what I've seen you do with a gun, it shouldn't be. It's simple- you exhale as you throw the punch, just like with pulling the trigger. Make sure you tighten your fist and body muscles at impact and just release your hand back to you."

He covers my glove with his palm and we throw a few punches together until I get the hang of it.

Then Elena starts teaching me a bunch of different ways to attack. I easily dodge most of her punches but everyone gets frustrated when I have problems with actually hitting her.

I'm holding back and I know it. But I just can't hit her, I was never good at attacking someone who doesn't deserve it and I tell them that.

Damon tells me to stop being a wuss and grow a pair.

That does the trick.

For the next few hours we fight and fight. When Elena says she's too tired, Stefan takes her role. He's much faster and more secure in his movements and challenges me much more than Elena does.

I find myself enjoying the burn in my muscles.

When the sun sets Alaric comes to pick up two of the wooden chests, leaving one behind. Stefan and Elena say that they'll leave it on my porch and Damon will bring it inside.

When they leave I lie on the grass next to Damon and look at the moon.

"Hey Stranger." I whisper to him. He's been quiet ever since we started training.

I see him smiling in the corner of my eye so I turn my head to look at him instead.

"Hey.." He whispers back. "You tired?"

"A little." I answer. "Wanna do something together? We can just hang out at my place if you're game."

"No." Damon says and stands up. "_My_ place has liquor."

"Are you trying to turn me into a drunkard?" I tease even though I like the idea; he's always a little less guarded when he has a glass in front of him.

"You make a surprisingly pleasant drinking buddy." He shrugs and takes a step towards me. "A heads up!" Damon yells and picks me up again.

I grunt a: _"Thanks!"_ even though he didn't even give me a second to prepare before he threw me over his shoulder.

I realise I quite like this position; it gives me a nice view of his fine ass. I chuckle at my thought and Damon asks why I'm laughing but I just shake my head as an answer- there's no way I'm telling him the reason, he's already cocky enough as it is.

It takes us a couple minutes of running through the woods to get to the Salvatore boarding house and once we're there I remember the first time I was here.

That didn't go so well and I decide right then and there I will never throw a tantrum like that again. It was beyond childish of me to act like that.

When we enter the house, Damon throws me on the couch and gets a bottle of bourbon from the liquor cabinet. He pours us both a glass of the brown liquid and we start drinking.

He also takes off his bloody shirt and start wiping off the dried blood on his abdomen.

Yeah, I admit it- I shamelessly ogle the way his muscles flex as he tries to remove the blood stains of his skin.

When he huffs in frustration and plops himself on the couch next to me I propose a toast.

"To a great training session and hot targets." I say while Damon smirks and shakes his head, we clink our glasses together and down the liquid from our glasses.

**A/N**

**Hi guys!**

**Do you like this CH? I quite enjoyed writing the shooting scene, Damon deserved it after the way he treated B on the airport two CHs ago, right? What do you think she'll ask for?**

**Anyways, do you like the way D&B's realtionship is progressing? They are getting more and more comfortable with eachother.**

**I'm not answering the questions from the reviews for the last CH because you'll just have to stick around and see what happens in the future!;)**

**I send you all a bunch of hugs&kisses from a beach here in Croatia and I also want to thank you for the continuous support!**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, Polyvore and Tumblr! The links are posted on my profile!**

**xoxo**


End file.
